Harry evaporado
by selene salamander
Summary: ¿cómo es posible estremecerse de placer con lo que siempre se ha odiado? Cierta voz grave y oscura llega a lo más profundo de Harry. No apto para menores normales. Contiene mucho amor entre hombres. COMPLETO.
1. Harry evaporado

Hermione entró en la biblioteca tan rápido que a Ron casi no le dio tiempo a esconder debajo de otros libros la revista que estaba mirando.  
  
-¿Has visto a Harry?- preguntó ella, con una urgencia típica de las mujeres, pensó Ron.  
  
-No, hace un montón que nadie sabe por dónde anda... ¿por qué le buscas?  
  
Hermione hizo un barrido rápido de los presentes, y juzgó que podía hablar sin peligro. Mujeres, pensó Ron.  
  
-He encontrado algo- susurró ella.- Ya sabes que Harry ha estado bastante distraído, y la pobre Cho... bueno, ya sabes que la ha dejado.-Según el tono de Hermione, podría deducirse que Cho padecía alguna terrible enfermedad degenerativa e irreversible.  
  
-Ya. Espero que sobreviva.  
  
-Eres un insensible, Ron. Está hecha pedazos. Vino a verme el otro día... muy preocupada. Piensa que Harry ha cambiado demasiado en este mes, cosa que es verdad y que no me puedes negar. ¿No te das cuenta de que casi nunca viene con nosotros? ¿Dónde se esconde?  
  
-Pues... ¿Qué se yo? Hay veces... A ver, Hermione, los hombres necesitan... necesitamos... un poco de independencia. El chaval estará atravesando una etapa, o algo así. Si necesita pensar y dar vueltas, pues que las dé, ¿no?.  
  
-Si dices lo de la independencia por la revista ordinaria que acabas de ocultar, no creo que sea ese el caso de Harry... si estuviera interesado en otra chica, Cho y yo nos habríamos dado cuenta. Las chicas somos sensibles para esas cosas.  
  
Ron aprovechó para desviar definitivamente el tema.  
  
-Entonces, ¿a qué piensas que puede deberse el cambio de Harry? ¿Y qué es eso que has encontrado?  
  
-Respuesta número uno: un hechizo Ardentus.  
  
Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Creo que hay alguien intentando atraer la atención de Harry mediante artes oscuras. –Hermione volvió a asegurarse de que en la sala no había indiscretos- Y respuesta número dos: mira esto.  
  
Le tendió un pergamino a Ron:  
  
Tu voz me arrastra al más profundo y cálido vientre de la tierra, pero el tacto de esta oscuridad es mejor que ningún vuelo.   
  
-Es la letra de Harry.  
  
-Ya lo sé, tonto. Se le cayó el otro día del libro de Pociones.  
  
-Y tú, por supuesto, corriste a devolvérselo sin leerlo.  
  
-¡Ron! Estamos hablando de algo que puede estar haciendo daño a Harry. Ni siquiera se acordó de proteger el pergamino de pérdida, o de los ojos ajenos... aunque mis ojos no son ajenos, claro. ¿No ves que es un poema de amor? Un hechizo Ardentus, como seguramente no sepas, obligan a quien lo sufre a amar perdidamente a quien se lo lanza. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que puede estar pasando?  
  
-Pero, ¿Quién iba a querer enamorar a Harry aparte de Cho?  
  
La malevolencia no fue bien sugerida por Ron, así que se le escapó a Hermione.  
  
-Pues cualquier chica... menos yo, claro. Y no sólo eso... ¡cualquier persona que quisiera controlarle!  
  
-¿Por ejemplo Draco Malfoy?- bromeó Ron.  
  
-Por ejemplo-, contestó Hermione, como una posibilidad más.  
  
Ron tragó saliva. Esa idea iba más allá de las posibilidades de su mente. Estaba pálido.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Harry YA.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Era muy fácil perderse en el laberinto de escaleras móviles que comunicaban los pasillos de Hogwarths, especialmente en los pisos altos. Se ponía uno a caminar, y las escaleras no terminaban nunca, y te mecían, y giraban, y sólo había que dejarse llevar por sus torsiones y sus inclinaciones. El deleite de estar al borde de perder el equilibrio.  
  
Harry nunca había estado en este pasillo. Era un corredor de paredes curvas, y en algunas de las piedras había viejos dibujos, que parecían druídicos. Esto le dio una idea: escogió una vetusta piedra de un color especialmente azulado, y con trazos mágicos de su varita escribió en ella:  
  
Ssss sSsss SS sss  
  
Le gustaba dibujar variaciones de esa letra: curvas como pequeños sonidos que se abrazaban los unos a los otros, conformando un susurro, una promesa sigilosa, un secreto. Había estado pensando mucho últimamente, preguntándose el porqué de algunas extrañas sensaciones que se repetían con frecuencia alrededor de cierta persona a la que debería odiar. Por ejemplo, esa peculiar ansiedad que le dominaba en su presencia, y esa inmovilidad, ese bloqueo de la capacidad de pensar y de actuar normalmente.  
  
Había veces, recordaba Harry, en las que se daba cuenta de la presencia de esa persona en el espacio cercano, sin haberla visto ni oído, ¿cómo era posible? ¿a qué se debía esa conexión intuitiva, esa hipersensibilidad? Siempre había existido esa tensión, esa electricidad, aparentemente negativa aunque siempre les acababa acercando. Sin embargo, ahora la polaridad se había invertido, y Harry estaba sintiendo desplegarse todos los matices de esa atracción paradójica, oscura, inevitable; de ese vértigo tan necesario que hacía difuminarse cualquier otra prioridad.  
  
Harry sacó del bolsillo una pequeña grabadora. La había comprado hacía poco en una salida secreta a Londres: media noche volando ilegalmente de ida y otra media de vuelta tan sólo para hacerse con este artilugio tecnológico que los magos no podía detectar.  
  
-¡Accio!  
  
La grabadora se elevó en el aire, y Harry, con un golpe de varita, pulsó la tecla de reproducción. Una voz profunda como las corrientes subterráneas repitió lentamente:  
  
-... cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter.  
  
Harry volvió a estremecerse al oír su nombre. De pronto, se acordó.  
  
-¡La clase!  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
-¡Longbottom! Es la segunda vez que le recuerdo que ese no es el ángulo adecuado para cortar la raíz de Heliconia.  
  
Neville no quería hacer sufrir a la raíz viva, que gemía con cada cuchillada. Ardía en deseos de aprobar de una vez pociones para enseñarle a Snape que podía hacer las cosas de otra manera, sin maltratar ni despreciar las plantas.  
  
El profesor parecía estar de buen humor. Su rostro mostraba el equivalente de una sonrisa: la ausencia de gesto torcido.  
  
-¿Dónde está Harry? -Le susurró Hermione a Ron.  
  
-Llevo buscándolo toda la mañana... nada de nada. Tampoco ha venido a Trazado de Cartas Mágicas.  
  
-Y sólo quedan dos meses para los EXTASIS.  
  
-Sabía que ibas a decir exactamente eso- suspiró Ron.  
  
-Señorita Granger, esa destilación no tiene el color adecuado. Me parece que está usted más distraída de lo recomendable.  
  
-Sí, señor... perdone...- Hermione enrojeció como un vaso de granadina.  
  
En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la clase. Por primera vez en ese curso alguien se atrevía a llegar tarde a la clase de Snape.  
  
-Bienvenido, Señor Potter. ¿Quiere usted una taza de té?  
  
La ironía penetró hasta el fondo de los huesos de la clase entera. Pero Harry no pareció advertirla. Sonreía de un modo extraño, y evitaba la mirada del profesor.  
  
-No, gracias, creo que debería ponerme a trabajar, ya que he llegado tarde.  
  
La clase contuvo la respiración, pero Snape se limitó a darle la espalda con desprecio. Harry fue a sentarse al lado de Luna Lovejoy y de Marta Iuso, una estudiante de intercambio que venía de una oscura ciudad española. Era una chica delgada, reservada y un poco tímida, pero segura de sí misma.  
  
-¿Por qué se sienta con esas si a tu lado hay sitio libre? ¿No le vas a decir nada?  
  
-A lo mejor le gusta la española, Hermy.  
  
-¡Claro! Puede que sea ella quien lo está embrujando. Ya ves lo rara que es. Podría ser perfectamente una enviada de Savonarola, el mago oscuro de las Islas Baleares... o incluso una mortífaga...  
  
-Hermy...  
  
-¡No me llames así en público!  
  
El susurro de Hermione al decir esto fue tan sonoro que hasta el profesor volvió la cabeza.  
  
-Hermione... -Ron siguió con un susurro tan inaudible como la voz de un ratón- ¿cómo puede haber mortífagos desde que desapareción Voldemort?  
  
-Nunca me creeré que haya desaparecido del todo. Y aunque así fuera, todos los que estaban con él han podido reagruparse y elegir otro líder. No todos están en Azkaban- al decir esto, indicó con la cabeza a Malfoy.- Su padre consiguió convencer al jurado. Claro, que en el jurado había dos de los suyos. Son muchos, Ron.  
  
Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras Snape corregía con la varita un error de Goyle.  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero creo que exageras un poco. Siempre ha habido ramas oscuras en la magia.  
  
-Como las de esa. Por eso se sienta con la loca Lunática, que no se entera de nada.  
  
En ese momento, Harry se rió de un comentario de Marta, que le estaba ayudando con la poción.  
  
-Dicen que en España saben mucho de pociones. Y además es mona- dijo Ron, ganándose la mirada furibunda de una chica que llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Era una espléndida mañana, un día claro y luminoso de primavera, con poco viento. A pocos kilómetros de la escuela, una alfombra, que por abajo era de color azul muy pálido para que no la detectaran los muggles, surcaba el cielo con una hermosa pasajera a bordo, rumbo a Hogwarths. 


	2. Maquinaciones

A Harry, últimamente, le gustaba mucho encontrar lugares solitarios dentro de la escuela, que se había convertido en un paraíso desde la jubilación de Filch. Los pasillos le permitían vagar por su propio mundo. Había descubierto muchos lugares secretos e interesantes: una fuente de los deseos, que sin embargo sólo funcionaba el día de tu 25 cumpleaños, un laberinto de espejos mágicos, un pasillo en el que las piedras hablaban, una torre desde la cual a veces se oía una complicada música de violín, y una sala donde se exhibía, debidamente catalogada, la colección de minerales del colegio. Había grandes cristales verdes, púrpura, azul cobalto; agujas blancas como el hielo, estructuras frágiles que parecía flores quebradizas, algo parecido a hongos que brillaban en la oscuridad... En un cofre muy protegido había una pequeña pepita, como de oro, pero con reflejos rosados y verdes. Harry leyó la etiqueta, intrigado.  
  
TAUMATITA (Minas de Buarque, Brasil) Se trata del único mineral del mundo con una carga natural de magia, además de su baja radioactividad. Es un mineral poco estudiado debido a su extrema escasez (es un millón de veces más raro que el oro), aunque se piensa que en las capas inferiores de la geosfera puede ser más abundante. Aplicaciones: No ha podido estudiarse adecuadamente, pero se conoce su capacidad de generar un campo estático mágico.   
  
Alguien carraspeó detrás de Harry.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Eh... te he traído el mapa del merodeador. Te lo habías dejado abierto entre los cuadernos, y me ha parecido que debía... eh... venir a traértelo, antes de que alguien lo encuentre.  
  
-Pues... gracias, Ron. Vaya despiste.- (Si Ron supiera que lo había estado usando para seguir la pista de cierta persona, e imaginarse su trayectoria por las diferentes aulas, estancias y salones...)  
  
-Sí, la verdad... es que andas un poco en las nubes últimamente, ¿no?  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Pues... no sé, muchas veces te buscamos y nadie sabe por dónde andas... hoy mismo, si no fuera por el mapa, no habría podido encontrarte. ¿Te preocupa algo? A lo mejor aún recuerdas cosas de aquello...  
  
Ron sabía que desde la última batalla, en la que Harry y varios miembros de la órden del fénix, se habían enfrentado con Voldemort y once mortífagos, su amigo tenía algunas secuelas. En el transcurso de la lucha, dos de los aurores murieron, y Dumbledore corrió un grave peligro. A veces se había despertado por las noches, envuelto en un sudor frío. Pero ya hacía meses que esto no ocurría.  
  
-No, no es eso, Ron. Es que...  
  
-Harry, ¿si no me lo cuentas a mí, a quién se lo vas a decir? ¿A esa española?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-Ron, hay cosas que ni siquiera el mejor amigo puede entender. Ni siquiera yo sé muy bien lo que me está pasando, ¿sabes? Es como si estuviera cambiando, pero no hacia fuera; como si estuviera descubriendo pasillos y salas dentro de mí en las que nunca había entrado.  
  
Ron no sabía qué decir. Esperaba una respuesta tangible, como "he descubierto una nueva droga", o "sí, por fin he practicado el sexo, no como tú". Pero si la conversación iba a llevarse por esos derroteros, debería haber venido Hermione.  
  
-¿No encuentras a veces en tu cabeza, cuando te dejas llevar, o en tus sueños, cosas que no sabías que estaban allí, pero que han estado siempre?  
  
-Harry, si te hubieran hechizado, alguien se daría cuenta, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Pues me imagino que sí, algún profesor, o vosotros, pero ya sabes que el colegio es un lugar muy seguro... Ron, nadie me ha hechizado. Es sólo que necesito conocerme a mí mismo.  
  
Ya estaba ahí. Una frase de muggles. ¿Qué mago podría decir eso nunca? Demasiado tiempo con los Dursley.  
  
-Ya... Oye, harry, ¿por qué no vamos a hacer unos pases con la snitch? Hace un montón que no nos movemos un poco.  
  
-Prefiero seguir mirando estas rocas tan fascinantes...¿alguna vez habías visto cristales de esta forma?- Harry señaló una inflorescencia pentagonal de color azul verdoso.  
  
Ron suspiró.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Durante la cena, Hermione pasó más de veinte minutos explicando sus técnicas de estudio de geomancia, mientras Ron hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por prestar atención, cosa que daba a Harry la oportunidad perfecta para divagar en privado. No tenía apetito, y de vez en cuando se atrevía a lanzar una mirada rápida al sitio vacío donde debería estar Snape. Le pareció que Dumbledore, en un momento dado, interceptaba su mirada y le sonreía, pero era difícil estar seguro. Cogió una naranja del cuenco dorado y se dedicó a recortar su piel en forma de pequeños rombos y pentágonos.  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
La voz de Hermione era inconfundible, más que por su tono agudo, por la claridad perfecta con que vocalizaba. Se oían todas las letras cuando hablaba.  
  
-¿Es que no vas a comer nada?  
  
Harry se imaginaba claramente a Hermione, dentro de unos años, hablándole así a dos o tres chiquillos pelirrojos. Sonrió, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Oye, tienes que tener energía para el partido, Harry. Y hoy te has saltado la comida...  
  
-¡Mirad eso!  
  
Neville señaló en dirección a la gran puerta del comedor, y todos volvieron la cabeza, intrigados por su tono. Quienes llegaban eran el profesor Severus Snape y una hermosa mujer, delgada y fibrosa, con los ojos violeta y una larguísima melena negra.  
  
-¡Es la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida!- consiguió decir Longbottom, cuyo rostro se había detenido en una expresión de asombro total.  
  
Ron no habló, pero su cara lo hacía por él con elocuencia. Hermione le propinó un agudo codazo.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Ginny- Parece que a Snape le ha ido bien.  
  
Todos se giraron hacia ella.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿No salta a la vista? El año pasado, un día que me quedé barriendo la clase y no se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, oí a Mac Gonagall contarle a la profesora Koreander lo preocupada que estaba por la soledad de Snape. Creo que se pusieron de acuerdo para buscarle una novia.  
  
-Pobrecita- dijo Neville, compungido.  
  
-Me imagino que Snape no la tratará tan mal como a ti, Neville- le recordó Ginny.  
  
Snape y la bella desconocida llegaron hasta la mesa de profesores, donde fueron saludados por Dumbledore y los demás profesores.  
  
Harry sentía un vacío en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con la falta de alimento.  
  
Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, unos ojos rasgados no dejaban de observarle, sin que nadie lo advirtiera.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
-Ah, Minerva, pasa, pasa...  
  
-Lamento el retraso, Albus. Uno de mis alumnos se ha transformado por error en mí, y hemos tenido un poco de confusión.  
  
-No importa. Minerva, he querido que vengas para mostrarte esto.  
  
Dumbledore levantó el paño plateado que cubría una pequeña pirámide de cristal. En su interior, se veía una pequeña isla, en medio de un mar en calma y azul como el cielo. Tendió a la profesora Mac Gonagall unas pequeñas gafas con cristales trapezoidales.  
  
-Ya conoces las gafas de Geomancia. Mira con ellas. ¿Ves las ráfagas debajo de la tierra?  
  
-Albus, esto no es posible. Semejante movimiento subterráneo tendría que haber provocado ya alguna erupción. No es posible que se acumule tanta...  
  
-Está ocurriendo. La taumatita se está agrupando hacia algo o hacia alguien... como si la controlaran.  
  
-¿Has hablado con Koreander? -Sí, está investigando el fenómeno...- Dumbledore se puso pálido, y se agarró al respaldo de una butaca para no caerse. Mac Gonagall corrió a ayudarle.  
  
-Albus, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Sí, sí, es sólo... sólo un mareo.- Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo-. Creo que voy a tomar un poco de ese chocolate, Minerva.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Ron! No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado.  
  
Neville estaba alborotado, con las mejillas rojas como sandías, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el pelo desordenado por la carrera. Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, intentando empezar un trabajo de Transformaciones. Pero Harry estaba en las nubes.  
  
-Creo que nunca te había visto tan contento- dijo Ron, que aún estaba un poco deprimido por haber perdido el partido de quidditch.  
  
-¿Os acordáis de la mujer de anoche? ¿De esa que vino con Snape? Pues es la nueva ayudante de herbología. Creo que la están preparando para ser la siguiente profesora. Bueno, ha llegado hoy, y mientras estábamos transplantando unas ortiphloris naxensis, se pudo a saludarnos uno por uno, y a hacernos preguntas sobre nosotros...- Neville se ruborizó- Yo me puse un poco nervioso, pero con las plantas no es como en pociones, porque son seres vivos y eso me hace poner mucho ciudado, así que no rompí nada ni tiré nada, y me felicitó por mi manera de recubrir las raíces de suero nutritivo.  
  
Ron pensó que la cosa terminaba allí, e iba a abrir la boca para felicitar a Neville, sin embargo este continuaba.  
  
-Y entonces se fue a hablar con Sprout, y por como me miraban de vez en cuando creo que estaban hablando de mí, y sonreían... es que me gustan mucho las plantas, ya lo sabes, y por eso se me da muy bien herbología, y ahora resulta que esa mujer maravillosa es una herbóloga conocida, nada menos que Sione Snape, incluso aparece en algunos libros...  
  
-Perdona, ¿has dicho Sione Snape?  
  
-¿¿Su hermana?? ¿Ese bombón es la hermana del viejo?  
  
-Sí, es su hermana- se ensombreció Neville. –Pero no se parece nada a él.  
  
-Pues vaya nombre más raro, Si-o-ne, nunca lo había oído.  
  
-Es judío- aclaró Neville- Nos ha explicado que su familia es de origen sefardita.  
  
-¿Alguien sabía que Snape era judío?- Preguntó Harry.- Ese hombre está lleno de secretos.  
  
Un silencio sobrevoló a los tres chicos, dos de ellos en su mundo privado de ensoñaciones, y Ron en medio, sin entender casi nada, así que rompió el silencio con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.  
  
-Neville, y ¿a qué se dedica esa hermana de Snape?  
  
-Mira, yo lo sé todo del invernadero. Conozco cada planta y cada raíz, y sé que algunos de los ingredientes raros que utilizamos en Pociones no proceden del colegio. Yo no sabía de dónde los sacaba Snape: pues ahora ya lo sé. Se los mandaba ella.  
  
-Vaya con los hermanitos. Si me hubieran preguntado, habría apostado bastante a que Snape había surgido directamente del caldo primordial. No le puedo imaginar familia.  
  
-Sí. –Neville ensombreció su mirada- Supongo que en cuanto él le hable de mí, ella dejará de encontrarme tan estupendo.  
  
-No seas tonto. Ya te digo yo que nadie hace caso de lo que digan sus hermanos mayores- le consoló Ron.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde se ha ido Harry?-preguntó Neville. –Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que se largaba.  
  
-Estupendo- se felicitó Ron, y salió corriendo a buscarle. 


	3. Examen sorpresa

-¡Examen sorpresa de Pociones!  
  
Hermione, que esperaba a Harry y a Ron en la puerta de la clase, les señaló las letras que flotaban sobre la puerta:  
  
La clase de hoy tendrá lugar  
en la sala de laboratorios del quinto piso.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que hay examen? Falta mucho aún para que se acabe el curso.  
  
-Es la sala donde hace siempre los exámenes Snape, y además amenazó con hacer esto el año pasado, ¿no os acordáis?  
  
Ni Ron ni Harry se acordaban.  
  
-¡Venga! ¡Llegamos tarde!  
  
Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, ya había una cola muy larga de alumnos nerviosos, entre ellos Luna Lovejoy y Marta Iuso, que repasaban febrilmente con un extraño libro enrollado. El último de todos era, previsiblemente, Neville.  
  
-¡Va a hacer examen individual! ¡De uno en uno! Hay que meterse con él en ese cuarto para que vigile que nadie ayuda a nadie y que no hay trampas.  
  
Neville señaló una pequeña puerta negra: en ese momento salía de allí Parvati, con cara de no estar muy feliz.  
  
-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Si no apruebo pociones, no pasaré el curso, y mi abuela pensará que soy un fracasado!- murmuró Neville.  
  
-No te preocupes, Neville. Vamos a repasar un poco...  
  
Hermione se puso al lado suyo, con el libro abierto. Harry y Ron se sentaron al fondo, aburridos. La gente entraba asustada a la pequeña puerta negra y algunos salían a punto de llorar. La cola se iba reduciendo, hasta que llegó el turno de Ron. Hermione y Neville seguían repasando, intentando aprovechar cada segundo.  
  
-Deberíamos darles un rato más. ¿Pasamos nosotros?  
  
-Bien, pero, ¿por qué no pasas tú primero, Harry? Te veo muy tranquilo.  
  
-Sólo es un examen. Me da igual.  
  
Ron puso cara de alivio y agradecimiento. Harry sonrió, y pasó por la pequeña puerta negra. Dentro, la habitación estaba oscura.  
  
-Señor Potter. Siéntese. Observo que no ha traído su caldero.  
  
Había dos sillas, con una pequeña mesa en medio, preparada para encender fuego. En otra mesa, había un muestrario de ingredientes para pociones.  
  
-Lo siento, profesor. Lo olvidé.  
  
Harry se sentó. Tan cerca de Snape, podía sentir el calor de su aliento.  
  
-Puede usar este- murmuró con desaprobación Snape, alargándole uno.-Y ahora: elabore una poción para volver elástico el metal. No dispone de fuego malva, así que tiene que sustituirlo por fuego blanco. ¿Por dónde se empieza?  
  
-Puedo convertir el fuego blanco en fuego rojo con el hechizo "Trucca Colora", y luego enfriar el fuego rojo con una pantalla de hielo.  
  
Snape se acercó al Harry, y murmuró amenazante:  
  
-Esos procesos no pertenecen a esta asignatura.  
  
-Entonces no sé hacerlo, profesor. Recuerdo cómo elaborar la poción, pero no sé llevarla a cabo sin fuego malva.  
  
Harry notaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo una especie de campo magnético que le hacía desear que la puerta negra no se abriera nunca.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con usted, señor Potter?  
  
-No lo sé, Severus.  
  
La voz del chico sonaba sin rastro de desafío. Snape quedó paralizado por la sorpresa.  
  
-No sé qué tienes que hacer conmigo, porque yo mismo no lo sé. He estudiado, he estudiado mucho, tienes que haberte dado cuenta, y ahora resulta que no puedo pasar por esta prueba...  
  
-¡Señor Potter!- susurró alarmado Snape, para que no le oyeran los alumnos desde fuera- Le recuerdo que sigue siendo usted alumno mío. Las cosas que hayan sucedido fuera de aquí no cambian eso.  
  
-Sí lo cambian, profesor. No voy a llamarte por tu nombre si no quieres, pero tú me has salvado la vida cinco veces, hemos sido compañeros en la órden del Fénix, y hemos vivido cosas que muy poca gente puede comprender. ¿Por qué sigues tratándome como a un niño caprichoso?  
  
Snape se sentó, y guardó silencio durante un rato.  
  
-No eres como tu padre, Harry. El sólo se mezclaba con los más brillantes, con los más admirados. Tú has podido formar parte de grupos deslumbrantes, pero has elegido ser fiel a ese Weasley, a Longbottom... Hace tiempo que sé que no eres como él, aunque parezcas igual de arrogante...  
  
Harry tuvo el impulso de defender a su padre, pero recordó lo que había visto una vez en el pensadero de Snape durante sus clases de oclumancia: James Potter, para Snape, fue tan malo como Draco podía serlo para Harry.  
  
-... sé que no eres como él.  
  
Lo dijo casi con ternura. Snape pareció detenerse en esas palabras, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación. Harry observó el gesto cansado de su rostro, su expresión reflexiva y carente de ira. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, su tono había cambiado por completo.  
  
-... y sin embargo, señor Potter, mientras siga usted siendo alumno mío, tendré que tratarle como tal.  
  
-¿Sólo se trata de eso? Pues me parece un problema de muy fácil solución. Desde este momento abandono los estudios.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
-¿Estás loco? ¿Estás completamente loco? ¿Estás más que rematadamente loco?  
  
-Harry, Hermione quiere decir que si estás seguro de lo que has hecho.  
  
-Pues... creo que sí, chicos. Me siento bastante tranquilo, así que creo que eso significa que he hecho lo correcto.  
  
-Pero, Harry, ¿qué trabajo vas a poder tener sin los EXTASIS? Ni siquiera te querrán como secretaria de Cedric en el ministerio.  
  
-¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Hermione?- se enfureció Ron- ¿cómo que secretaria?  
  
-Es una manera de hablar. Quiero decir que no vas a poder ser auror, como querías.  
  
-Hermione, llevo siete años luchando contra Voldemort y sus seguidores, y no había pasado ningún examen. Si llega la ocasión de volver a enfrentarme con él, o con otros como él, sabré hacerlo.  
  
Los tres chicos guardaron silencio durante un momento.  
  
-Mira Fred y George- dijo Ron. –No necesitaron terminar sus exámenes, y se ganan muy bien la vida.  
  
-Tienes razón, Harry. Me imagino que hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer. Pero es que me da pena que te vayas.  
  
-Hermione, ¿recuerdas que somos magos? Gracias a los polvos flu, podremos vernos cada día, si queremos. Además, tengo pensado solicitar un puesto muy cerca de aquí.  
  
-¿Aquí cerca? ¿Dónde,Harry? No sabía que tuvieras ya algo en la cabeza.  
  
-Lo tengo, Ron. Todo el día.  
  
Cuando Harry se alejó, con la cabeza volando con los pájaros, Hermione le susurró a Ron:  
  
-Esto es el ardentus, Ron, te lo dije. ¿No vamos a hacer nada?  
  
Ron no tuvo más remedio que irse con ella a la biblioteca, donde estuvieron hasta que se hizo de noche.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Sione Snape estaba contemplando las estrellas desde el balcón de la habitación de su hermano, en la vertical de la torre que albergaba en sus sótanos la casa de Slytherin, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no molestaran los ruidos de los estudiantes. Contemplaba la inmensidad del cielo, y jugaba a inventarse nuevas agrupaciones de estrellas y a darle un nombre a esas formas.  
  
-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó una voz a su espalda.  
  
-Ya sabes que no, hermanito.  
  
Sione se dio la vuelta y cogió la mano de Severus. Este hizo un movimiento reflejo de rechazo, pero ella le retuvo.  
  
-Ya sé, ya sé. No es fácil convivir con el tacto, y con el propio cuerpo, ¿verdad? Nuestros padres no nos educaron para que nos abrazara nadie.  
  
-Ya sé que debiste pasarlo mal.  
  
-Y yo sé que tú también sufriste, Severus, quizá más que yo, además, pasaste demasiado tiempo puesto a prueba como mortífago, con todo lo que eso significa Y veo que aún hay mucho de ese dolor en ti.  
  
Snape guardó silencio, y pareció pensativo.  
  
-A veces he sentido... bueno, cosas. Pero hace mucho tiempo ya que he conseguido dominar completamente esos... impulsos.  
  
-No me lo creo. Puede que hayas conseguido que tu mente sea más fuerte que los instintos, y ya sé que conoces los medios. Pero no es eso lo más importante, Severus. El enemigo al que has dedicado tu vida ha muerto, y tú lo sabes. Y ahora, ¿qué va a hacer, Severus, sin nadie contra quien luchar? ¿Quién va a llenar tu vida? No se puede vivir sin querer, sin que te quieran.  
  
-Pero yo te... quiero y, también a algunos amigos...  
  
-¿Y tú crees que ellos lo saben? Es indudable que Dumbledore te aprecia, pero, ¿se lo has dicho alguna vez?  
  
Severus volvió a sumergirse en el silencio. Se estremeció cuando su hermana lo envolvió en un abrazo.  
  
-El cuerpo, hermano, el cuerpo. Siéntelo. Déjate llevar un poco por él.  
  
Sione notó como Severus conseguía perder algo de la rigidez que solía tener.  
  
-Ya sé que tu mente es magnífica y exacta, que eres capaz de grandes cosas, que has sido tentado y puesto a prueba y has escogido el lado más difícil. Pero, ¿para quién lo has hecho? ¿a quien le vas a dar todo lo que has conseguido? No te engañes, hermano. Nadie vive sólo para sí mismo.  
  
Sione besó la frente de Severus, que se sorprendió al notar el tacto de esa piel fina y cálida en la suya.  
  
-A veces pienso que me he perdido... cosas.  
  
-Nunca es tarde, nunca...  
  
Los ojos de Sione se apagaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Severus la sujetó a tiempo, y la sacudió hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos.  
  
-¿Te has tomado la poción?  
  
-Sí, sí, sólo es un poco de vértigo. Me pasa a veces, forma parte del juego.  
  
Severus le trajo una manta para cubrirle los hombros, hizo brotar una pequeña hoguera del aire, le dio a beber un líquido espeso y plateado, y consiguió que se le pasara la palidez.  
  
-Me alegro mucho de que estés conmigo.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
-¿Quieres una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla? -Sí, por favor.  
  
Harrry estaba sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore. Mientras este descorchaba un par de botellas doradas, Harry se entretenía en mirar la maqueta de una isla que había sobre la mesa. Quizá no fuera exactamente una maqueta, ya que el mar se movía lentamente, como si fuera de mercurio, y por la tierra se veía, de vez en cuando, pasar algún animal.  
  
-Harry, ya sé que hace mucho tiempo que no eres un niño, y también sé que la señorita Granger te habrá explicado todos los posibles inconvenientes de tu decisión, así que no voy a preguntarte si está seguro de ella. Sé que podrías desenvolverte perfectamente en la vida sin tus EXTASIS, y también sé que si en cualquier momento de tu vida decidieras volver a estudiar, podrías hacerlo. Te he llamado, al enterarme de la noticia, para saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti.  
  
Harry se quedó, una vez más, admirado por la actitud siempre positiva de su sabio maestro.  
  
-Profesor, hay una cosa. Quisiera saber si están pensando en contratar a alguien para sustituir al vie... al señor Filch, ahora que se ha jubilado.  
  
Dumbledore pareció sorprendido, pero sólo durante unos segundos..  
  
-¿Quieres ser el vigilante nocturno de Hogwarths, Harry? Pero tú podrías encontrar empleos mucho mejores.  
  
-Tengo mis razones, profesor. Y también creo ser muy adecuado para el puesto.  
  
-La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de esta ausencia de vigilancia nocturna, aunque muy poca gente parece haberla aprovechado. Pero si ese es tu deseo, Harry, que así sea. Trabajarás como vigilante nocturno de pasillos hasta que encuentres un trabajo más adecuado a ti.  
  
Dumbledore quedó sumido en uno de sus habituales despistes mientras contemplaba el modelo de la isla, donde algunas cosas parecían estar cambiando lentamente de color.  
  
-Muchas gracias, profesor.  
  
-Ah, Harry, otra cosa...  
  
Dumbledore le miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido quedarte por aquí. 


	4. un vuelo inesperado

-Señor Malfoy, si sigue adelante con esa disolución de pirita, me temo que vamos a tener que sacarle de la probeta a usted.  
  
Todos los alumnos de pociones se regocijaron interiormente. Malfoy estaba blanco de ira y de asombro. No dijo nada, pero tiró la mezcla con saña.  
  
El profesor Snape recorría mesa por mesa. Neville, un poco tembloroso, se preparó para el reproche inevitable. Pero Snape pasó por su lado sin hacer ningún comentario. Sin embargo, hizo con la cabeza un signo de aprobación. Neville se quedó petrificado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Le susurró Ron a Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?  
  
-Es todo muuuuy raro, Hermy. Yo ya no entiendo nada de lo que pasa. Harry va a ser nuestro vigilante, Neville hace bien las pociones y está enamorado de la hermana de Snape... y lo más raro de todo: ella parece hacerle caso...  
  
-Es verdad que están pasando cosas poco usuales, Rony, sobre todo lo de Harry. Tenemos que descubrir lo que hay en el fondo de esta situación. Y ya sabes cómo podemos hacerlo...  
  
Ron asintió. El día anterior, en la biblioteca, habían descubierto un procedimiento revelador para el "ardentus": un procedimiento para saber quién había lanzado alguna vez este complicado hechizo. Pero no podían obtener resultados hasta la noche del equinoccio de primavera, y mientras tanto tenían que elaborar dos dificilísimas pociones, para las que necesitaban ciertas hierbas raras que sólo Neville podía conseguir.  
  
-Hermy, ¿crees que deberíamos pedirle a Neville que nos ayude con las pociones? A lo mejor nosotros solos no sabemos.  
  
-Bueno, me imagino que él está libre de sospecha... está bien. Otra cosita, Ron...  
  
-¿Sí, amor?  
  
-¡No me llames Hermy!  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Harry paseaba por los pasillos de la cuarta planta. No es que le hiciera falta: teniendo el mapa del merodeador, podía saber exactamente dónde estaba todo el mundo sin moverse de su nueva habitación. Pero le gustaba sentir el vapor frío de los grandes bloques de piedra. Pasaba tanto tiempo pensando que más que recorrer el castillo, se estaba recorriendo a sí mismo.  
  
A veces miraba el mapa. Había detectado un movimiento sospechoso entre la habitación de Luna Lovejoy, y la de la estudiante de intercambio española, Marta. La mayor parte de las noches, los nombres de las dos chicas estaban tan juntos en el mapa que parecían ocupar el mismo lugar.  
  
Ya era tarde cuando, tras contener varios impulsos, cedió a su tentación de pasar por el ala del castillo que correspondía verticalmente con la casa de Slytherin. Qué irónico, pensó, si Draco pudiera imaginarse... ¿y si el también...? por un momento, vio a Draco con otros ojos. Pero no. Los Malfoy se caracterizaban, entre otras cosas, por su raquítica y avara imaginación.  
  
Miró el mapa y vio que Snape no estaba en su habitación, lo que significaba que podría volver en cualquier momento. Un hormigueo de placer al imaginarse cómo podrían encontrarse a solas en un pasillo muy estrecho y oscuro recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry. La que sí estaba en la habitación era la hermana. Harry cerró el mapa del merodeador, y justo en ese momento la puerta de Snape se abrió, y apareció Sione.  
  
-Hola. Tú debes de ser el nuevo vigilante nocturno.  
  
¿Cómo demonios había sabido ella que Harry estaba allí? Debía de tener algún tipo de poder para detectar gente.  
  
-Sí, bueno... me llamo Harry.  
  
-Ya lo sé, Harry... mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿quieres pasar a tomar un té o tienes trabajo?  
  
-Eh... me imagino que puedo tomarme un descanso...  
  
Harry sentía que podía confiar en Sione. Tenía una mirada directa a los ojos, del mismo color negro profundo que la de su hermano, y una actitud de calma y serenidad. Entraron en la habitación.  
  
Harry se había imaginado mil veces cómo podía ser la habitación de su oscuro profesor, pero evidentemente nunca había estado allí. Era un espacio doble, comunicado por una escalera de caracol, con las paredes recubiertas de madera sobre la piedra: daba una sensación de calidez y orden. Había un antiguo escritorio de madera oscura, una gran estantería con muchísimos libros, y un sillón convertido en cama, donde Harry supuso que dormiría Sione. Imaginó que en el piso de arriba estaría el dormitorio de Snape.  
  
-¿Qué horario tienes?- preguntó Sione mientras calentaba el agua en una pequeña cocina de fuego malva.  
  
-Tengo que estar alerta desde las once hasta las cinco. A partir de esa hora, ya hay gente que puede levantarse a hacer tai-chi.  
  
Sione se rió de la ironía. Los estudiantes de Hogwarths eran conocidos por su poca afición a madrugar.  
  
-O eso dice mi hermano, que se levanta con los cuervos.  
  
Hubo un silencio. Harry no sabía si podía sonreír ante esta comparación, pero empezó ella. La sensación de simpatía y confianza hacia Sione iba creciendo en él.  
  
-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?- preguntó tímidamente Harry.  
  
Ella lo miró con detenimiento, y asintió con la cabeza. Harry desplegó el mapa con su varita.  
  
-Mira, gracias a este mapa puedo saber siempre dónde está cualquiera, así que es fácil vigilar los pasillos y adelantarme a los acontecimientos. ¿Ves? Por ejemplo, aquí está Dumbledore, en su despacho; y Mac Gonagall, en la sala del té con Sprout y Koreander...  
  
-Y Severus en su clase- dijo Sione, en voz baja..- Trabaja demasiado...  
  
Harry no dijo nada, pero ella le buscó los ojos.  
  
-Mi hermano no es muy fácil, ¿verdad?  
  
-Bueno... digamos que no le han puesto de mote "el de las gafas color de rosa".  
  
Sione sonrió.  
  
-Pero tú le aprecias, ¿verdad, Harry? Lo noto. Soy muy perceptiva para estas cosas  
  
Harry no supo qué contestar. Le había pillado por sorpresa la pregunta.  
  
-Hay que saber mirar más allá de las apariencias. Ya sé que mi hermano parece siempre malhumorado y negativo y que a veces parece que la ira lo domina, pero...  
  
Harry la miró, como preguntando, ¿y no es así?  
  
-Sí, bueno, él es así, pero hay una razón para todo ello, y además, lo más importante, es que él no quiere ser así, sólo que ya no sabe cómo cambiar... pero hay que ayudarle...  
  
Sione pareció divagar con la mirada durante un momento. El agua para el té estaba lista. Sione se levantó.  
  
-¿Te gusta el Earl Green?  
  
-Sí, es mi té favorito.  
  
-También el de Severus... Pero basta ya de hablar de él. Cuéntame por qué decidiste dejar la escuela pero seguir en la escuela.  
  
Harry no sabía hasta qué punto Severus se había dado cuenta del motivo, ni si se lo había contado a su hermana, así que tanteó un poco el terreno. Al volver a pensar en él, y darse cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, y de que él podía volver en cualquier momento...  
  
-Bueno, estaba realmente harto de estudiar, pero aún no quería dejar de ver a mis amigos.  
  
-Esa es una respuesta muy infantil. Y tú ya no eres un niño- contestó Sione mientras servía el té en dos tazas de loza verde.- ¿pastas?  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Hermione, Ron y Neville estaban utilizando uno de los laboratorios de la quinta planta con la excusa de tener que hacer prácticas de pociones. En vez de eso, se estaban dedicando a oscuros manejos.  
  
-Mirad, según el Grimorion Osculeus, para saber quién ha realizado alguna vez un hechizo "ardentus" tenemos que elaborar la poción "revelatrix", que tiene el poder de formar una gran nube sobre un grupo de gente, y de dejar caer una fina lluvia que cambia de color al tocar a los que han llevado a cabo determinado hechizo, y que también señala a quienes han sido sus víctimas. Tenemos que soltarlo en la fiesta del equinoccio, porque estará todo el mundo reunido.  
  
-¿Pero cómo sabrá la nube cual es exactamente el hechizo que andamos buscando?- Preguntó Neville, temeroso.  
  
-Para eso tenemos que elaborar también un poco de poción "ardentus", que es la parte difícil. En el momento exacto de terminar la "revelatrix", dejaremos caer unas gotas de la otra, para que la nube reveladora sepa qué señalar.- respondió Ron.  
  
-Por eso necesitamos las plantas que te pedimos, ¿las has traído?  
  
Neville sacó del bolsillo dos probetas y una pequeña jaula. En la primera probeta había una raíz fluorescente, en la segunda una flores que parecían de metal, y en la jaula había una pequeña planta que abría y cerraba las hojas como bocas furiosas y enroscaba sus zarcillos como brazos en los barrotes.  
  
Hermione también sacó un frasco donde había un pequeño tritón bicéfalo, y una cajita de cerillas llena de unos pequeños huevos grises que se movían.  
  
-Estupendo- dijo Ron. -¿Por dónde empezamos, chicos?  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Harry acudía cada vez más a la habitación de Snape cuando este no estaba, para hablar con Sione. Hablaban de muchas cosas: del colegio, de las plantas, del pasado, de planes de futuro, de Neville. Harry se alegraba mucho del interés de Sione por su amigo, que cada día se esforzaba por hacer más deporte y parecía resplandecer.  
  
Aquella tarde, la conversación iba más bien por otros derroteros.  
  
-Harry, el primer día que nos conocimos, tú me revelaste el secreto de tu mapa. Y creo que ahora ha llegado el momento de que yo te corresponda con un secreto mío.  
  
Harry la miró, admirando su parecido con Snape.  
  
-Cuando yo nací era un chico, Harry, y durante muchos años fui el hermano de Severus. Nuestra madre non supo mostrarnos cariño, y vivió toda la vida con miedo de nuestro padre, que era cruel y vengativo, y que no podía soportar que hubiera magos más brillantes que él. Quería que nosotros fuéramos los hombres que él nunca pudo ser.  
  
Sione siguió contándole detalles de su desafortunada infancia como un niño. Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas, así que apartó el rostro, fingiendo mirar el mapa.  
  
-Pero al fin lo conseguí, me fui de casa y encontré un buen mago que me ayudó a transformarme completamente. Tuve más suerte que Severus, que tuvo que ingresar en las filas del ejército de aquel payaso...  
  
Aquel payaso. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien hablaba con ese desprecio del difunto Lord Voldemort. Harry rompió a reír. Sione siguió explicándole.  
  
-Ese ridículo Tom estaba todo el día persiguiéndome. No sé que hubiera pasado sin la protección de Severus.  
  
En ese momento, Harry levantó la cabeza y vio muy cerca a Snape, que había entrado en la habitación con su silencio característico.  
  
-Hola, Harry. Sione me ha dicho que la visitas a menudo.  
  
El tono de Snape, a pesar de ser tan gélido como siempre, traslucía un esfuerzo evidente por ser amable. Harry no daba crédito. Tragó saliva.  
  
-Bu-bu-buenas noches, profesor.  
  
Snape se deshizo de su capa, tan tranquilo. No parecía importarle la presencia de su antiguo alumno. Harry se dio cuenta de que la habitación se estaba llenando de un delicioso olor a carne asada.  
  
-La cena casi está lista, chicos- informó Sione- Harry, ¿te quedarás, verdad?  
  
Harry no sabía qué contestar. Severus también estaba en silencio. Pero, inesperadamente, habló.  
  
-Tengo entendido que dispones de una hora libre para cenar.  
  
-Bueno... pues... muchas gracias...  
  
Sione sonrió, y fue hacia la pequeña cocina. Severus hizo aparecer una mesa redonda de madera en medio de la sala. Sione, sobre ella, puso un mantel blanco y tres platos.  
  
-¿Qué queréis beber?  
  
-El chianti de siempre estará bien.  
  
Harry estaba inmovilizado. Se acercó a Sione para ayudarla con los vasos, y ella le sonrió, como para darle ánimos, como si se diera cuenta de su timidez.  
  
Por fin se sentaron a cenar, alrededor de una pierna de cordero humeante, que Snape trinchó con delicadeza y precisión. Cenaron mientras hablaban de varias cosas del colegio y de algunos chismes del periódico. Era la primera vez en su vida que Harry escuchaba la risa de su "antiguo" profesor, y eso le llenaba de una alegría desconocida. Cuando Snape se reía, su voz cambiaba, y cobraba tonalidades musicales.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sione y Harry estaban sentados en el sofá.  
  
-Severus, ¿porqué no nos tocas una canción?  
  
Snape, obedientemente, cogió la funda de un violín de la parte superior de un armario, y sacó el instrumento, que tenía un color dorado oscuro. Lo afinó con cuidado. Y empezó a tocar.  
  
La sala se llenó de un sonido inexplicable, como si una orquesta de flautas de plata estuviera escondida en la pequeña caja del violín. El sonido ordenó el aire en columnas y ondas casi visibles, reverberando y repercutiendo en cada mueble. Era una música dulce y extraña, de acordes mantenidos mágicamente en equilibrio, de modulaciones que acariciaban el oído como unos labios que dicen un secreto contradictorio desde muy cerca. Harry sentía cómo su piel se iba estremeciendo al compás de los acordes disonantes que Snape domaba y utilizaba para que hablaran partes secretas de su alma. Cuando la música se acabó, aún hizo falta un buen rato de silencio para que se terminaran de agotar los armónicos que seguían vibrando.  
  
-Ha sido maravilloso, Severus...- los ojos de Harry temblaban de sinceridad.  
  
Pero Snape no le miraba. Estaba muy ocupado guardando el violín dentro de la funda.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ahora debería volver al trabajo...  
  
-Sí, es buena idea. Ya es muy tarde, y mañana...  
  
-Mañana es sábado, Severus, no hay clases; y muchos de los chicos están en Hogsmeade, así que no creo que precisamente hoy Harry tenga que vigilar demasiado, ¿no?  
  
Mientras decía esto, Sione había empujado discretamente a Harry hasta situarlo, muy cerca de Snape, sobre una gran alfombra de dibujos indios.  
  
-¡caelis navogatio!  
  
La alfombra se movió bajo sus pies, y Harry se tambaleó. Pero Snape lo sujetó a tiempo. Mientras se elevaban en el aire, Sione y Snape se sentaros en la alfombra, así que harry hizo lo mismo. Salieros de la habitación por el balcón.  
  
-¡Esto es fantástico! Gritó Harry, ya en el exterior, mientras sobrevolaban lentamente las torres del castillo.- ¿cómo la manejas?- Le preguntó a Sione, que tenía los ojos etrecerrados.  
  
-Ahora no puede responderte. Toda su mente está concentrada en llevar la alfombra- le dijo Snape, hablándole muy cerca del oído para que el viento de la noche no se llevara el sonido.  
  
Harry se estremeció. Snape interpretó equivocadamente su temblor, y lo envolvió en su capa.  
  
-Está muy mal que los magos jóvenes hayais perdido la tradición de la capa. A veces resulta muy útil.  
  
El calor que aún conservaba la capa había pertenecido al cuerpo de Severus. Sólo de pensarlo, Harry tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño, uno en el que surcaba la noche a lomos de una alfombra mágica, que cada vez iba más rápido.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
No todos los estudiantes habían ido a Hogsmeade. En un oscuro laboratorio de la planta quinta, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weaasley y Hermione Granger daban los últimos toques a un par de dífícules pociones, entre estallidos de fuego blanco y vapores alucinógenos muy peligrosos.  
  
No todos los estudiantes habían ido a Hogsmeade: Luna Lovejoy y Marta Iuso habían preferido quedarse en la habitación.  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
-¿Dónde estamos¿- Le preguntó Harry a Snape, muy sorprendido.-¿Hemos llegado a londres?  
  
-Esto va más rápido de lo que parece. Y suele aprovechar los atajos- le contestó Snape, haciendo que los tonos graves de su voz resonaran muy cerca del joven.  
  
Aterrizaron en un oscuro callejón de un barrio que Harry reconoció en seguida: Knockturn.  
  
-Tengo un par de cosas que hacer-dijo Sione. –Quedamos en el "alfil"dentro de media hora.  
  
Parecía llevar prisa. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de musitar un saludo, antes de quedarse a solas con Snape en medio del lóbrego callejón.  
  
-Quédate ahí- dijo el profesor.  
  
Harry obedeció. Snape levantó su capa, la golpeó con su varita y dijo "doppel": el resultado fue que apareció una capa idéntica en el aire, que fue recogida al vuelo por Harry.  
  
-Aquí es mejor pasar inadvertido- le aconsejo con su voz más grave, mientras se embozaba hasta la barbilla y empezaba a caminar. Harry hizo lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que Snape evitaba su mirada.  
  
Llegaron ante una puerta de hierro ennegrecido al fuego, con grandes remaches en forma de rombos y una diminuta ventana en el centro. Snape golpeó con la varita, arrancándole a la puerta una sonoridad vibrante, como un gong. La ventanita se abrió, y apareció un gran ojo de lagarto.  
  
-Pietra torturata- susurró Snape, a modo de contraseña.  
  
La puerta se abrió, mostrando al gigantesco portero y su armadura de escamas. El aire era un espeso caldo de olores humanos, animales y sulfúricos. Harry siguió a Snape hasta una mesa un poco separada de la barra. Cuando se sentaron, fingió fijarse en cada pequeño detalle del bar para no tener que enfrentarse a una conversación. Una oleada de realidad le hacía preguntarse qué demonios hacía en una oscura y maloliente taberna londinense con Snape en lugar de estar trabajando.  
  
-¿Has probado alguna vez la "sangre de hada"?  
  
-Suena bien.  
  
Snape sonrió con su sarcasmo habitual.  
  
-Harry, puede que suene bien a tus inexpertos oídos, pero no se trata de un combinado. Es sangre de hada de verdad, cruda, rebajada con un poco de aguardiente. Sus efectos sobre el organismo humano son muy curiosos. Pero no te lo recomiendo aún. Imagino que quizá tengan algo parecido a la cerveza de mantequilla, de tipo tostado.  
  
Harry no estaba en una edad en la que se puedan declinar desafíos desproporcionados.  
  
-Creo que puedo intentar tomar una. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?  
  
Snape le señaló a una bruja terriblemente desfigurada.  
  
-Se emborrachó tanto que intentó salir volando desde lo alto de la torre del relojero. Pero no había nadie para cuidar de ella.  
  
-Es decir, que puedo confiar en tí.  
  
-Puedes experimentar por esta noche- contestó Snape, con una sonrisa equívoca que trastornó a Harry. De repente, tuvo la impresión de que todo no era más que un juego preparado por Snape, que gracias a sus habilidades de legeremancia había conseguido leerle el pensamiento, y quería divertirse un poco a su costa con su crueldad habitual. Se sorprendió pensando que le daba igual, con tal de estar cerca de él. Su orgullo quedaba en un plano muy lejano al lado de las sensaciones magnéticasque experimentaba cerca del profesor.  
  
Snape llamó a la camarera, una enana que parecía plegada sobre sí misma, y pidió dos "sangre de hadas", y también una ración de algo que Hary no oyó. En una esquina opuesta de la taberna, una pelea empezó a ponerse muy fea.  
  
Las bebidas llegaron enseguida. Eran dos jarras altas y alargadas en las cuales un líquido color granadina parecía evolucionar hacia un rosa azulado. En cuanto la camarera lo trajo todo, Snape creó una pantalla protectora invisible alrededor de la mesa. Harry se dio cuenta de que desaparecía el olor fétido, y empezó a sentirse mejor. Los finos labios de Snape estaban al borde de la sonrisa.  
  
-Hay que beberlo antes de que se vuelva azul oscuro- advirtió Snape, que agarró una jarra con sus largos dedos.- Salud.  
  
Esa palabra sonó demasiado irónica en el contexto. Pero Harry, con decisión, levantó la hermosa bebida y se la llevó a los labios.  
  
-Salud- respondió, y los dos bebieron un largo trago.  
  
Al principio, el sabor era casi delicioso, más dulce que ácido con un trasfondo aromático y levemente amargo. Pero en cuanto la lengua se iba acostumbrando al calor, descubría matices realmente electrizantes y nada usuales. Era como si la bebida tuviera una energía propia., y buscara su propio camino dentro del cuerpo. Volvieron a posar las jarras en la mesa. Snape se había bebido la suya entera, mientras que Harry había podido apenas con un tercio.  
  
-El queso de murtlap- le mostró Snape, acercándole el plato- puede hacer que te sientas mejor.  
  
Pero Harry ya no podía oír. En su cabeza había brazos desatando conexiones neuronales, embriagándole a una velocidad excesiva. Veía un torbellino rosa como la bebida en cuyo centro estaba la sonrisa sarcástica de Snape, que no parecía estar acusando el golpe alcohólico.  
  
Entonces, el calor descendió desde su cabeza hasta su garganta. Algo empezó a arder, y se expandía hacia todo el tórax, llenándolo de una vibración incontrolable. Harry sintió algo en sus labios, y se limitó a tragar el pedazo blanco que le estaba dando Snape.  
  
Entonces todo se atenuó. La vista seguía distorsionada, y el cuerpo parecía una bolsa hinchada de agua caliente, pero la cabeza se despejó lo suficiente como para ubicarse. Snape, tranquilísimo, le miraba con los ojos entornados.  
  
-Muy bien. Eso es. Potter, he de reconocer que tienes mucha resistencia. Ni siquiera has gritado.  
  
Harry no sabía si había gritado o no: tenía la mandíbula como anestesiada y un deja-vu insistente y muy intenso. Sin embargo, le parecía detectar que el profesor de pociones empezaba a perder la mirada serena. La bebida que quedaba en la jarra de Harry ya era de color azul celeste, con sólo unas nubes rosáceas.  
  
Entonces llegó Sione. Atravesó dulcemente la pantalla protectora con un vaso verde en la mano. Acarició a Harry.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
Este asintió con la cabeza  
  
-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido beber esto? Pero no te preocupes, en un instante merecerá la pena.  
  
Sacó de su bolso una hierba que parecía perejil, la puso sobre otro pedazo de queso, y se lo dio a Harry. Mientras tanto una sonrisa de evasión crecía en el rostro de Snape. Sione le dio un pequeño trago a su refresco burbujeante con una pajita, mientras sonreía, divertida.  
  
El calor que estaba removiendo las entrañas de Harry siguió bajando, y tomó su vientre. Su cabeza se había instalado en una placentera nube, donde todos los sentidos estaban mezclados. Tardó cierto tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su miembro, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo.  
  
-¡Ahí está Gladiolus!- Cantó Sione con alegría-. Voy a saludarle. Sione se levantó y fue hasta la barra, donde dio un abrazo a un mago de túnica púrpura con ribetes malva. Harry creyó ver que tenía los ojos pintados, y le parecía muy natural. Algo le estaba acariciando con ondas de puro calor, manteniendo la tensión más placentera que había sentido en su vida. Desinhibido y blando, se atrevió a mirar a Snape, preguntándose si le estaría pasando lo mismo. Y se encontró con la mirada del profesor, cuyo rostro, tan diferente del habitual, sólo mostraba calma y placer.  
  
-¿Te gusta esta bebida, Potter?  
  
Pero me gustas más tú, le habría contestado Harry, si la hierba de Sione no hubiera hecho su efecto.  
  
-Es interesante- respondió con frialdad. Pero la necesidad de establecer un contacto era más fuerte que Harry.  
  
-Oye, Severus... quería preguntarte algo.  
  
-No tienes más que hacerlo.  
  
-¿Por qué seguiste tratándome con desdén después de todo lo que pasó? Yo siempre sentí que estábamos unidos por cosas que nadie más comprendía, pero tú te empeñabas en resaltar esa diferencia profesor-alumno...  
  
-No quería que nadie nunca pudiera decir que yo te favorecí injustamente. Y además había otra cosa.  
  
Harry esperó su respuesta con toda su atención. La bebida le moldeaba la cabeza como una masa de pizza, y su pantalón estaba a punto de estallar.  
  
-...estaba demasiado celoso.  
  
Harry enmudeció. Era la última respuesta que esperaba. No supo de dónde sacó el valor para mirar fijamente al centro de los ojos negros del hombre que no dejaba de sorprenderle. Snape callaba, sin ser capaz de despegar la mirada de los ojos verdes más intensos que había conocido. Los ruidos y chillidos de la taberna desaparecieron en la intensidad de esa mirada elocuente, que se estaba convirtiendo en la primera conversación de verdad entre ellos. 


	5. Roces mágicos

Muchas gracias a anna kyouyama15 y a Nevichii-1270 por sus comentarios, es muy estimulante esta retroalimentación. Ya tengo la historia casi acabada, pero les-os haré sufrir un poco, jejejeje...  
  
Este capítulo y los demás tienen una gran deuda, además de con nuestra adorada Rowling, con el maravilloso Terry Pratchett, cuya lectura fervorosa recomiendo.  
  
La cosa se pone SLASH. Abróchense los cinturones, o mejor dicho, desabróchenselos...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Dumbledore y las profesoras Mac Gonagall y Koreander estaban en el amplio despacho del primero, mirando con preocupación el pequeño modelo de la isla donde los colores se habían vuelto locos y el mar tomaba formas caprichosas, como las nubes.  
  
-Mucho me temo que tendremos que actuar, Albus, este desequilibrio puede ser la fuente de grandes catástrofes.  
  
-Pero está muy lejos, casi en las antípodas... ¿no puede ser que toda esa magia concentrada se diluya simplemente en el océano pacífico?  
  
-Minerva, ¿recuerdas esa frase sobre el aleteo de una mariposa que puede desencadenar un huracán y todo eso? Pues imagínate una mariposa del tamaño de los fiordos noruegos.  
  
Dumbledore se acariciaba la barba, pensativo.  
  
-Vamos a tener que mandar un equipo de exploración al otro lado del mundo. Y creo que tengo a las personas adecuadas.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Cuando volvió Sione, con su alegre amigo que no paraba de mirar a Harry con ojos golosos, los cuatro estuvieron un rato más charlando de cosas intrascendentes: que si había un concierto subacuático de Ophelia y las Raíces, que si en tal tienda muggle vendían un lamé plateado que parecía mágico. Harry sólo fingía escuchar esta conversación, pero en realidad se moría de ganas de volver a quedarse sólo con Severus. La bebida ya se iba amoldando a su cuerpo, manteniéndole en un estado de felicidad parecido a una cama de agua, y en los ojos de Severus también brillaban unos destellos sospechosos de embriaguez.  
  
Harry se daba cuenta de que la relación con su antiguo profesor estaba metamorfoseándose a la velocidad de la luz. Hacía sólo unas horas, no hubiera podido siquiera imaginar ese nivel de confianza, esa complicidad, esa cercanía. No paraba de pensar en esas palabras... "porque estaba celoso". Pero, ¿celoso de quién, de qué? Necesitaba encontrar la manera de tener una conversación con el hombre que tenía al lado. -Bueno, me parece que se nos está haciendo muy tarde, Gladiolus. Nos veremos pronto.  
  
-Qué pena que os vayáis, queridas y queridos- apostilló Gladiolus con picardía, pestañeando en dirección a Harry-, me lo estaba pasando de-re-chu- pe-te.  
  
Consiguieron salir de la grasienta taberna, abriéndose paso a codazos mágicos, pero no fueron al exterior, sino a una casa cercana, que Sione abrió con unas llaves incorpóreas que brillaban en el vacío.  
  
-Esta es la casa donde vivo, Harry. Paso aquí la mayor parte de las noches y voy a Hogwarts sólo para las clases, aunque a veces me apetece quedarme allí porque el clima es menos húmedo- dijo Sione.  
  
Harry echó un vistazo. Era un piso lleno de plantas y libros de todo tipo, con unos muebles que parecían hechos de troncos unidos con cuerdas. Había una gran chimenea en el centro.  
  
-Me parece que lo más apropiado es que el señor Potter y yo regresemos a las dependencias de la escuela, hermana. ¿Comeremos juntos mañana?  
  
-Por supuesto. Dame un beso, anda.  
  
Harry no se dio cuenta, pero mientras Sione se abrazaba al cuello de su hermano, murmuró:  
  
-Para que vayas practicando.  
  
Severus encendió la chimenea instantáneamente y preguntó a Harry si llevaba polvos flu. Como no era así, se agarraron muy fuerte del brazo, y entraron en la red espacial que unía todas las chimeneas adecuadas.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry y Severus aparecieron en la habitación de este, aún aturdidos. Era ya muy tarde, y un fresco silencio reinaba en Hogwarths.  
  
-Bueno, Potter, imagino que no estás tan afectado por la bebida como para haber olvidado cómo se regresa a tu habitación.  
  
Harry se ofendió por el tono burlón y de desprecio, por la frialdad que volvía a dominar la voz de Snape. Le hervía la sangre al menos por tres motivos diferentes, uno de ellos bastante urgente. Si su razón hubiera estado despejada, seguramente habría vuelto a su dormitorio para terminar él solo. Pero no era la lucidez lo que le estaba impulsando a jugarse el todo por el todo. Se quitó la capa negra, como queriendo dar a entender que iba a quedarse. -No necesitas emborracharme para que me sienta así contigo.  
  
-Nunca quise emborracharte, presuntuoso. Fue tu orgullo el que te obligó a comportarte temerariamente, como siempre.- Mientras hablaba, amenazador, Snape, se quitó la capa, revelando una camisa negra atada con lazos, que también comenzó a soltar.  
  
-Pero tú me ofreciste esa bebida entre todas. Tú conocías sus efectos. - Harry se quitó las gafas.  
  
-Esa bebida no provoca el mismo efecto en todas las personas. Sólo sirve para amplificar lo que uno siente- le corrigió el profesor, ya con el torso semidescubierto.  
  
-Pues por una vez voy a ser yo el que te enseñe algo, Severus. Voy a enseñarte que hay algunas cosas que no necesitan amplificación.- A pesar de lo presuntuoso de su frase, la voz de Harry temblaba, igual que su cuerpo, que se iba acercando inexorablemente al de Snape, hacia su olor, hacia su piel recién revelada. Lo abrazó con fuerza, frotando su rostro contra el vello del sorprendido profesor, que guardaba silencio, pero cuya tensión le endurecía los músculos.  
  
La boca de Harry, liberada por una sensación absoluta de felicidad, se encontró dibujando arabescos en el pecho de Severus, cerrándose en besos ávidos alrededor de sus costillas; descendía lentamente hacia su estómago, cubriéndolo de mordiscos que iban disolviendo las barreras del profesor. Harry, sin dejar de recorrer esa piel con su lengua, lo empujó hasta que llegaron al sofá de terciopelo negro, en el que Severus tropezó, derrumbándose, y gimió de manera casi inaudible, abandonando toda resistencia. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero bajo sus pantalones de paño negro había algo que se había encontrado a sí mismo Harry, ágilmente, trepó por encima suyo y le desabrochó los pantalones ansiosamente, con la prisa de un adolescente. Severus sintió en su pierna la intensa erección del chico, y un espasmo de placer le recorrió hasta nublarle la vista.  
  
Los labios de Harry se apropiaron del centro de Severus, respondiendo a una necesidad de posesión que iba más allá de la ternura. Su boca aprendía la verdadera forma del otro, mientras que los dedos se desparramaban desordenadamente por todo el cuerpo, buscando cualquier pliegue. Harry estaba devorando rítmicamente el autocontrol del profesor Snape, cuyas manos temblaban al acariciar el pelo revuelto de su antiguo alumno. La lengua del chico ardía mientras inventaba caricias, mientras se cerraba para endurecer aún más las paredes de Severus. Sólo cuando este empezó a jadear, y sin dejar de besarle el vientre, Harry se desnudó, con la lucidez resplandeciente de la ebriedad. Entonces, de repente, se encontró flotando en el aire.  
  
Severus, con la varita en la mano, había separado a Harry de su cuerpo. Era su manera de demostrar poder. El chico estaba flotando desnudo por la habitación, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y sin su propia varita, con la cabeza embotada por el deseo. Lentamente, Severus le hizo girar en el aire, con la sonrisa en los labios, hasta que Harry comprendió que se trataba de un juego. Hizo descender a Harry hasta tener el vientre del muchacho a la altura de sus delgados labios, se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, y le devolvió lentamente el beso. Harry creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar cuando su cuerpo entró en la boca de Severus, mientras él seguía suspendido en el vacío, con cada músculo de su cuerpo deshaciéndose de placer, flotando sin gravedad. El contacto iniciado por el profesor, tan inesperado y tan esperado, le estaba arrastrando hacia un cosmos de placer que parecía poder crecer sin límites.  
  
Severus liberó a Harry, que cayó sobre él, aturdido. Los dos cuerpos se encontraron, completamente desnudos, manteniendo un contacto casi total, boca contra boca y en un duelo de espadas. Se miraron con toda la piel, durante un instante que pareció durarlo todo. Bruscamente, Harry buscó con su lengua la lengua del profesor, atravesando sus labios, obligándole con su mirada a mantener los ojos abiertos. Harry se supo más vulnerable que nunca en su vida: a través de la puerta que había abierto en su boca, el sabio legermante podría robarle, si quisiera, el alma. Sin embargo, extrañamente, sentía que Severus era tan frágil como él, igual de pequeño y de inexperto.  
  
El cuerpo de Harry se volvió felino, impaciente: se revolvía en un abrazo furioso, buscando cada resorte del otro, ciñendo sus músculos fuertemente. Sentía el temblor de Severus como una vibración sísmica mientras se enlazaba con él, se trenzaban, se iban convirtiendo en una cuerda o en una serpiente para el otro, mezclándose, sin saber cómo desatar o concluir ese nudo. Pero el deseo siempre encuentra la manera de premiar a quienes lo sufren, y así ocurrió también con Harry, que ofreció su cuerpo a Severus como se ofrece una vida. Sentía su respiración ávida llegar hasta su cuello mientras se abría camino con una ternura implacable, provocando un dolor necesario que se convirtió, cuando los dedos de Severus le acariciaron a él, en un placer cegador, que sólo existía para el doble ritmo del placer interior y de la locura que le proporcionaba esa caricia urgente, rapidísima, enloquecedora. El sonido de las dos respiraciones se acompasó, en una aceleración compartida.  
  
Los dos gritaron cuando se oyeron gritar.  
  
Se dejaron caer, agotados y jadeantes, con una sonrisa imborrable cada uno.  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. 


	6. Golpe de realidad

Rou-Ao: muchas gracias por tu gentil comentario; Nevichii: muchas gracias por tu impaciencia. Me animan para escribir más rápido...  
  
Anita Puelma, todo quedará desvelado a su debido tiempo. Y respecto a Voldemorty, nadie puede estar nunca seguro de su muerte...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Snape se incorporó precipitadamente, tomó su varita y e hizo levitar a Harry hasta el piso superior de su dúplex para que nadie lo viera. Aunque sabía que el que estaba llamando era Dumbledore, y que todo era inútil. Harry se encontró de pronto en una gran cama cuadrada con sábanas de seda negra que tenían dragones chinos bordados.  
  
Snape abrió la puerta a Dumbledore completamente desnudo, pero el director no pareció sorprenderse.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar, Severus? Nos encontramos ante una complicada situación- expuso con su sencillez habitual.  
  
-Por supuesto, Albus. Sientate -. Snape se puso una especie de kimono negro ligero. Dumbledore se sentó en el sofá verde esmeralda.  
  
-Hace tiempo que debería haberte advertido de esta situación, pero la verdad es que no he encontrado el momento. Eres el mejor mago de la escuela, sin duda. Los poderes que recibiste en la batalla final...  
  
-Sí, sí, ya sé- Severus empezaba a impacientarse. Sabía que Dumbledore podía tomar medidas para castigarle por haber cometido la locura de acercarse a Harry. Aunque no lo pareciera, él sabía que el viejo era bastante celoso, y ya sabía lo que su protegido significaba para Dumbledore...  
  
-Bueno, veo que tienes prisa. Sólo quería pedirte un favor de amigo.  
  
Snape lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.  
  
-Necesito que vaya a una isla del pacífico sur, para investigar los extraños sucesos que están teniendo lugar allí. El equipo será liderado por la profesora Koreander. Sólo constará de tres o cuatro personas.  
  
Snape suspiró, aliviado. Harry, en el piso de arriba, aunque no perdía detalle de la conversación, se dio cuenta de lo bien que olían las sábanas a Severus.  
  
-Como quieras, Albus- le contestó.  
  
-Saldréis mañana por la mañana, aún tienes tiempo de dormir tres o cuatro horas.  
  
En ese momento, Severus cayó en la cuenta de que al lado mismo de Dumbledore estaba, desplegado, el mapa del merodeador que Harry había dejado allí. Si al director se le ocurría desplegarlo...  
  
Pero Dumbledore se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, no era del tipo de personas que se quedaban con frases finales por decir. Así que, antes de desaparecer, apostilló:  
  
-Severus, la magia oscura no es lo único que puede destrozar el corazón de la gente.  
  
Snape lo sabía muy bien. De repente se sintió muy viejo, y muy cansado.  
  
Y se fue. Harry, desde el piso de arriba, intuyó lo que podrían significar esas palabras, y tuvo un estremecimiento. No podía soportar la idea de que su encuentro con Severus fuera a limitarse a aquella noche.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Cho estaba sentada en un escalón de la taberna "Ojo de puerco" en Hogsmeade, fundiéndose en lagrimas. Su espalda se contraía con cada sollozo. A lo lejos, se oían ruidos de juerga y de celebración, de vez en cuando un petardo estallaba en chispas multicolores. Pero había escogido un lugar muy poco frecuentado, y hacía ya un rato largo que nadie la molestaba. Hasta que pasó por allí Hermione Granger, que no podía soportar ver sufrir a nadie. Se agachó cerca de ella y la abrazó.  
  
-Vamos, Cho, venga, intenta respirar, eso es. Mirame.  
  
Cho, lentamente, fue volviendo en sí. Hermione, que se controlaba mucho con el alcohol, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos rasgados contenían algo más que lágrimas.  
  
-No lo entiendo, Hermione... no me cabe en la cabeza porqué me ha dejado. Fue horrible perder a Cedric, pero al menos sé que él me quería. Sin embargo es muy duro que Harry se me vaya sin motivo...- Cho dijo estas palabras muy entrecortadamente, hipando y arrastrando la voz.  
  
-Ojalá pudieramos entenderlo todo, y controlarlo todo, Cho. Pero no puedes refugiarte en la autocompasión. Tienes que salir de ahí...  
  
Sin embargo, las palabras de Hermione no calmaban a la chica, sino que intensificaban el volumen de su llanto.  
  
-Está bien, Cho, te voy a contar algo. Todo el mundo piensa que a Harry le pasa algo extraño, y tenemos un plan...  
  
Mientras Hermione fue explicándole sus ideas, Cho iba dejando de llorar. Sus ojos se iluminaron...  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Snape subió las escaleras hasta la cama donde estaba Harry, que le esperaba tapándose con las sábanas y con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo miró durante un largo rato, con una expresión de duda y de culpabilidad. Definitivamente, se sentía más viejo que nunca.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ahora sí que deberías volver a tu habitación. Supongo que has oído lo que el director ha venido a anunciarme.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza. En sus ojos había un gesto de pesar. No quería separase tan pronto de Severus, pero no era su estilo suplicar. Se levantó de la cama, exhibiendo toda su desnudez ante la mirada firme de Snape.  
  
-Me temo que Dumbledore se ha dado cuenta de todo, ¿verdad?  
  
-No le hacían ninguna falta sus poderes mágicos. Tiene muy buen olfato.  
  
Harry lo miró, pero no había ni rastro de ironía en el blanco rostro de Severus.  
  
-Severus, quiero que sepas que esta noche...  
  
Pero Snape lo interrumpió, como asustado de lo que Harry pudiera querer decir.  
  
-Potter, no vayas a creer que por un desliz cometido en una noche tonta voy a comprometer mi reputación.  
  
Qué duda cabe de que Snape sabía ser cruel. Practicaba muchísimo en sus clases, y además llevaba años perfeccionando su sistema de detección de aquello que más daño podía hacerle a un interlocutor desprevenido."Desliz". "Noche tonta". Por Merlín, cómo había podido escoger esas palabras.  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras y se vistió; recogió su mapa, lo cerró, salió de la habitación de Severus y comenzó a caminar por las oscuras losas de piedra. Toda la alegría que había sentido un rato antes, toda esa maravillosa sensación de plenitud, habían sido aplastadas por la realidad como por un martillo gigante. Tenía un peso en el pecho, como una obstrucción en el sistema respiratorio; un nudo en las venas principales del cuerpo. Y sospechaba que le iba a costar mucho tiempo quitarse esa sensación...  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Snape se revolvía en la cama. Negras pesadillas le seguían dominando cada vez que intentaba dormir. Su rostro estaba lívido y sudoroso: el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto en todas partes menos en su cabeza.  
  
Se despertó, sobresaltado. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que esos ojos como rendijas ya no fueran reales, a no tener que estar constantemente en guardia. Se incorporó en su cama de sábanas de seda negra, y de pronto recordó un sueño anterior, un sueño tan agradable que Severus prefirió refugiarse en él, en los suaves contornos de la piel blanca de Harry, en su cabello revuelto, en sus ojos enormes, tan verdes...  
  
Lentamente, Severus consiguió sumergirse en un sueño plácido, creyendo que los sucesos de aquella noche sólo estaban en su imaginación.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando se encontró con Dumbledore, que estaba mirando con mucho interés un cuadro de la pared.  
  
-¡Harry! Qué alegría verte. Iba a ir a buscarte a tu cuarto. Pero ya veo que cumples rigurosamente con tu nuevo trabajo de vigilante. Y eso que casi no hay estudiantes en Hogwarths.  
  
Harry no supo qué contestar. Se sentía tan mal por su torpeza con Severus que el resto del mundo le daba igual.  
  
-Bueno, le verdad es que ya iba a acostarme. Estoy bastante cansado, profesor.  
  
Dumbledore rió.  
  
-Ya no tienes que llamarme profesor, Harry. Soy tu amigo Albus.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore destellaban. Era evidente lo orgulloso que se sentía de su pupilo.  
  
-Harry, necesitamos tu ayuda para una emergencia que ha surgido en una isla lejana. ¿Te gustaría formar parte del equipo de investigación?  
  
Harry no se lo pensó. Si eso iba a darle una oportunidad de estar a solas con Severus, a lo mejor las cosas se arreglaban. Aceptó en seguida. Dumbledore se lo agradeció, y además le prestó un giratiempo para que pudiera dormir algunas horas más. Se despidieron, ya en la puerta de la habitación del chico.  
  
-Por cierto, Harry – le recordó el anciano, sonriente pero con un deje de tristeza- ya sabes que puedes pedirme consejo siempre que lo necesites. Hasta mañana.  
  
Harry estaba tan cansado que, simplemente, se dejó caer sobre su cama. No tenía ganas de pensar en nada. Pero los sueños son traicioneros, y en cuanto la mente del chico se durmió, se dedicaron a reconstruir en su subconsciente el tacto de unos dedos alargados y precisos, el sonido de una voz profunda y susurrante, el aleteo de un olor cercano... 


	7. Paraíso tropical

Si quieren ir descargándose de la mule los temas que van a convertirse en la banda sonora del baile de fin de fic, dentro de dos capítulos, se lo agradecería mucho, Así podrán ambientarse sonoramente mientras lean esas emotivas escenas. Son:  
  
"As the world falls down", "Within you" y "Underground", de David Bowie, las tres en la BSO de "Labyrinth".  
  
"You and me", de Julie Andrews; del musical o la película "Victor Victoria".  
  
"I migliori anni della nostra vita", de Renato Zero  
  
Gracias. Merecerá la pena (I hope so).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Harry se despertó, sobresaltado, cuando una lechuza entró en su habitación. Llevaba un mensaje de Dumbledore. Lo desplegó dificultosamente, pues tenía los dedos entumecidos y los ojos llenos de legañas.  
  
"Te estamos esperando para desayunar. ¡Date prisa!"  
  
Apenas acababa de amanecer: el aire que entraba por la ventana era frío aún. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, resintiendo en su cabeza ecos los excesos alcohólicos de la noche anterior, y bajó hasta el gran comedor, donde le estaban esperando Dumbledore, Snape y Koreander en la mesa de los profesores. No había nadie más en toda la gran sala.  
  
-Buenos días- masculló.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Harry! Le he pedido a nuestros cocineros que preparen un desayuno tropical en honor a vuestro viaje. ¿Te apetece piña?  
  
Koreander degustaba un gran zumo de papaya y Snape cortaba diminutos trozos de kiwi. A Harry todo aquello le parecía una de las situaciones más surrealistas que había visto en su vida. Se sentó, y se sirvió una gran copa de leche de coco, mientras miraba de reojo a Severus, sorprendiéndose al comprobar la perfección de sus rasgos. Pero este no desviaba la vista de su plato, ocupado en quién sabe qué pensamientos. Además, se le notaba un sutil aire de resaca.  
  
Dumbledore no dejaba de intentar animar la conversación, pero sólo Koreander, que engullía con fruición unas costillas en salsa, le respondía de vez en cuando. Harry se dio cuenta de que la bebida de coco y los trozos de piña le estaban sentando muy bien a su dolor de cabeza, despejándole por completo ¿estarían embrujados por Dumbledore?  
  
-Bueno, creo que es el momento de explicarles a Harry y a Severus en qué consiste esta misión. Os lo hubiera querido explicar ayer, pero no quise... molestaros.  
  
Harry enrojeció como la grana, pero Snape puso una cara de extrañeza, como si no supiera a qué se refería el director. Entonces Dumbledore hizo aparecer un gran mapa, que se desplegó ante los ojos de los cuatro.  
  
-Esta es la islita de Sobsel. Es una de esas formaciones coralinas tan frecuentes en el pacífico, y está relativamente aislada. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte venimos observando cómo se produce una especie de sobrecarga... de sobrecarga mágica. Profesora Koreander, ¿le importaría continuar?  
  
-Hemos detectado que en la isla se están acumulando grandes cantidades de taumatita. Como sabéis, se trata del único mineral de la naturaleza que contiene partículas de magia natural, pero es tan escaso que sólo se han conseguido algunas muestras de interés y están todas en museos. Es sumamente anormal que se haya producido esta concentración tan excesiva en un lugar tan pequeño, es como si... como si las rocas se hubieran estado desplazando bajo la tierra.  
  
-Iréis a la isla para analizar qué es lo que está sucediendo allí. Llevaréis todo el equipo de geomancia, y usareis este traslador- Dumbledore sacó un pequeño patito de goma.  
  
Harry pensó que el director quizá sí estuviera realmente loco, después de todo.  
  
..oooOOOooo...  
  
Ya habían terminado de desayunar. Dumbledore se despidió de los viajeros tras desearles buena suerte, y se fue. Pero Harry creyó captar una mirada de triste advertencia dirigida a él. Snape, Koreander y él se levantaron de la mesa.  
  
-Tengo que lavarme los dientes- explicó Koreander,- no me gusta hacerlo con magia. Donde esté un buen cepillo de cerdas duras... Quedamos en el aula de geomancia dentro de quince minutos, planta sexta.  
  
Harry y Severus se quedaron solos, en medio del comedor desierto. Severus seguía consultando el mapa. Harry no sabía qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de su antiguo profesor, encontraba su actitud hermética y silenciosa muy extraña. Aún no había dicho ni una palabra.  
  
-Oye, Severus...  
  
Snape se volvió, muy sorprendido de que lo tuteara.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre, Potter?  
  
-Bueno, la primera razón es que ya no soy tu alumno, la segunda es que somos compañeros en esta misión, y la tercera es que conozco hasta el último lunar de tu piel.  
  
Harry advirtió el gesto de sorpresa y de terror de Severus.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que realmente ocurrió?  
  
Los grandes ojos de Harry, mirando directamente al centro de las oscuras pupilas de Severus, no dejaban lugar a dudas. Snape pareció marearse, palideció aún más, y se sentó.  
  
-No puede ser, no puede ser...- susurraba Snape, hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos.  
  
Harry se sentía triste al ver la desesperación del profesor. Intentó explicarle.  
  
-Fuimos a una taberna, en el callejón Knokturn, volando en la alfombra mágica de tu hermana. Y allí me diste a beber una cosa llamada "sangre de hadas"...  
  
Severus estaba dándose cuenta a demasiada velocidad de que lo que él había tomado por una fantasía inofensiva habían sido hechos de lo más tangibles. Nunca iba a perdonarle a Sione que no le hubiera controlado. Claro, que ya era mayorcito. Pero debía de estar loco. La cabeza le dolía como si la hubiera utilizado como tambor la banda municipal de Ankh-Morpork. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.  
  
-¿Alguien más lo sabe?  
  
-Bueno, imagino que Dumbledore... ¿recuerdas que anoche fue a visitarte?  
  
-No, he venido porque esta mañana recibí una lechuza convocándome. Pero espera un momento, ¿dices que anoche Dumbledore vino a visitarme? ¿y tú estabas allí?  
  
-Me escondiste, pero creo que él se da cuenta de todo.  
  
La memoria de Snape fue reconstruyendo la realidad. El muchacho podía estar tomándole el pelo, pero ¿se correspondería eso tan fielmente con su sueño? Necesitaba comprobarlo Levantó la varita e hizo aparecer un pensadero; con mucho cuidado, desligó unas cuatas hebras plateadas de su cabeza y las arrojó en él. Con otro golpe de varita, murmuró "visio". Entonces, de repente, unos diminutos Harry y Snape aparecieron en medio de la mesa, frotándose con lujuria, entrelazados en un abrazo de carne húmeda, buscándose como animales. Snape, durante unos minutos, no pudo reaccionar; sólo miraba fascinado y aterrado la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Harry no pudo evitar excitarse terriblemente ante la visión de su propio cuerpo ofreciéndose a un Snape sonriente y lujurioso. Pero justo en el momento en el que el Snape pequeñito se disponía a atravesar al Harry intangible, el Snape del presente detuvo la visualización con su varita, lívido y tembloroso.  
  
Harry, fingiendo toda la calma del mundo, y cogiendo el patito de goma que estaba sobre la mesa, dijo:  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya es el momento de acudir a la clase de geomancia, sexta planta. Tenemos que irnos al pacífico.  
  
..oooOOOooo...  
  
La clase de geomancia era un taller lleno de martillitos, balanzas y trozos de piedras aparentemente vulgares. Pero ya se sabe que en Hogwarths nada es exactamente lo que pueda parecer. La profesora Koreander, que ya les estaba esperando cuando llegaron, le dio una caja a Harry y otra a Snape, que contenía cosas que podrían serles útiles en la isla.  
  
-Sin embargo os advierto de que es un lugar profundamente distorsionado por un intensísimo campo mágico-, explicó lentamente.- Será mejor que nunca nos separemos y que estemos muy atentos de lo que les pasa a los otros. En cuanto lleguemos, antes de generar un campo de protección mágica, sería conveniente medir las cantidades y los tipos de energía liberada.  
  
Harry y Snape se mostraron de acuerdo. Evitaban mirarse. Snape sólo quería que todo aquello se acabara cuanto antes para poder pensar sin tener cerca al pequeño Gryffindor, y Harry intentaba evitar a toda costa mirar los finos labios de Severus, porque la tentación de besarlos, ahora que conocía los matices de su sabor, era demasiado grande.  
  
-Una cosa más, Severus... donde vamos hay cuarenta grados a la sombra. Yo de tí me quitaría esa capa.  
  
Harry se estremeció al contemplar los elegantes movimientos de Severus al despojarse de su vestimenta. Le traía muchos recuerdos.  
  
Los tres se agarraron al patito de goma, y unos segundos más tarde estaban en una cálida playa de arena.  
  
..oooOOOooo...  
  
Cho se despertó con sensación de frío. Se le había caído la manta mientras dormía. Acababa de amanecer, y se oía el canto de los primeros pájaros. Cho sentía sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por haber estado llorando demasiado, y tuvo la tentación de volver a arrebujarse en sus mantas y seguir llorando, hasta que fuera la hora del desayuno, cuando un gran tazón de chocolate caliente la haría sentir un poco menos mal. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a recordar una interesante conversación que había tenido con Hermione Granger... y su cabeza se puso a funcionar, hasta que tuvo una idea.  
  
Aunque todo el mundo dormía en Ravenclaw, se levantó, animada por primera vez en varias semanas, y corrió a lavarse la cara. Necesitaba verse otra vez guapa. Y además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Sólo quedaban tres días para el baile del equinoccio de primavera. Y ella pensaba acudir con pareja.  
  
..oooOOOooo...  
  
Hacía muchísimo calor. Los tres notaron el brusco cambio térmico e intentaron adaptarse a él. Koreander sacó algunos instrumentos y efectuó varias mediciones. Mientras tanto, Snape esperaba en silencio. Harry se abanicaba con una gran hoja de palma.  
  
La playa era de arena muy fina, que parecía estar cambiando de color por sectores, pero de manera tan lenta que era difícil distinguirlo. Había una preciosa playa de aguas transparentes y rizadas, y una fila de altas palmeras.  
  
-Parece que no será necesaria una pantalla protectora, por el momento. Vamos a efectuar diferentes mediciones para localizar el centro exacto del fenómeno.  
  
Koreander les dio a cada uno una especie de cajita que tenía una pantalla líquida, en la que unos pececitos, que parecían vivos, nadaban en su interior.  
  
-Estos peces son hipersensibles a la magia; más allá de cierta intensidad se desmayan. Veis que tenemos tres colores de peces: los amarillos son los más débiles, los plateados aguantan un poco más, y los verdes sólo dejarían de coletear en la trayectoria de un hechizo de Dumbledore. Así que tomad este mapa de la isla, y señalemos, en cada punto, cual es la intensidad mágica.  
  
-Pero usted dijo que no debíamos separarnos.  
  
-No nos separaremos. Haremos cada medición tres veces para estar seguros de los resultados. Lo sabrías si te hubieras inscrito en mi clase.  
  
Entonces, Koreander y Snape, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se quitaron toda la ropa y se quedaron en la más absoluta desnudez. Harry se asombró del aspecto atlético que tenía el cuerpo de la profesora, que parecía haber hecho muchas horas de gimnasio en su vida. A Severus no se atrevía ni a mirarlo.  
  
-Harry, vamos a cubrirnos de una pantalla hidratante que impedirá que nos quememos o deshidratemos con este calor. Pero es muy molesto llevar ropa al mismo tiempo, porque la pantalla es un poco húmeda.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, asombrado, y se quitó la ropa. Después de tantas aventuras, creía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, pero la verdad era que había situaciones que lo superaban. Hallarse en una playa del pacífico que no paraba de cambiar de color junto con dos profesores desnudos era una de ellas, especialmente si el profesor era precisamente Snape. Claro que lo más extraño de todo era haberse enamorado de Snape, en realidad. ¿Enamorado? Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo. Nunca le había dado nombre a ese sentimiento de atracción. Koreander convocó la pantalla protectora, que era una especie de nube agradablemente fresca y un poco aceitosa, pero invisible por completo.  
  
Snape, Koreander y Harry recorrieron la costa, que se les acabó en seguida por tratarse de una isla muy pequeña, haciendo mediciones. No encontraron nada llamativo, así que decidieron adentrarse en el centro, donde parecía haber una pequeña montaña.  
  
-No parece un volcán en activo, explicó Koreander, pero nunca se sabe. Por favor, estad atentos a la mínima señal.  
  
Harry asintió, y Snape también. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Harry se hacía todo tipo de hipótesis en su cabeza. Snape no le miraba nunca, y parecía arrepentido de sus actos nocturnos, pero mientras estaban sucediendo Harry sintió una sinceridad en la piel y en los brazos del profesor que nunca antes había encontrado en ninguna persona.  
  
Se adentraron entre las extrañas palmeras, y Harry se situó el último del grupo para, por lo menos, poder admirar a su antojo el cuerpo de Severus mientras caminaban, el gesto enérgico y poderoso de sus brazos apartando las ramas, cada pequeña tensión de su espalda y sus hombros, el ritmo de sus pasos marcado en sus glúteos. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que si continuaba con ese juego iba a quedar muy pronto en evidencia, ya que no llevaba pantalones, ni siquiera una hojita de parra.  
  
La selva era cada vez más densa, y pronto tuvieron que convocar una protección también contra los insectos y los pequeños animales.  
  
-Mirad esto- dijo Koreander, mostrándoles una especie de rata. Tenía cola de pez, y agitaba sus diminutas patitas atrofiadas mientras chillaba muy desagradablemente.  
  
Severus levantó su aparato de medición. Los peces plateados ya estaban como dormidos, lo que significaba que se estaban adentrando en un campo mágico de especial fuerza.  
  
-La intensidad taumatúrgica está haciendo mutar todo por aquí-, señaló Koreander, indicándoles las palmeras sobre sus cabezas. Los frutos no eran cocos ni bananas, sino gigantescos pulpos verdosos que tenían muchos más brazos de lo habitual, moviéndose todos a la vez. Dejaron caer una especie de fruto gelatinoso: era una de las cosas más repugnantes que Harry había visto nunca.  
  
-Será mejor que andemos con cuidado.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Hermione Granger se despertó en brazos de Ron Weasley. Ya eran más de las once, el sol estaba alto en el cielo, y Hermione sintió los brazos de Ron atrayéndola, aún en sueños.  
  
-Ron, tenemos que levantarnos o todo el mundo se dará cuenta...  
  
Pero Ron, con los ojos cerrados, la apretó contra sí, marcando su vientre contra los muslos de la chica. Estaban en el despachito de prefecto de Ron, donde habían hecho aparecer una pequeña cama cuando regresaron de Hogsmeade la noche anterior. No era la primera vez que estaban juntos, pero había sido de las mejores. Ron emitía gruñidos de placer mientras sacudía su cuerpo ya erecto contra el de Hermione, que se reía en voz baja.  
  
-Eres insaciable, Weasley, ahora entiendo por qué sois tantos hermanos en tu familia...  
  
El pelirrojo ya se había despertado, y exploraba con sus largas manos los alrededores de los pezones de su novia, mientras le susurraba palabras privadas detrás de las orejas. Sabía que lo importante para Hermione era la estimulación sonora: nunca tuvo mucha resistencia a los halagos. Sin dejar de piropearla en susurros, arrojó las sábanas al suelo, y admiró el cuerpo desnudo de su amante en todo su esplendor. Lo que más le gustaba es que no tenía ni una sola peca, porque él venía de una familia donde eso era imposible.  
  
-Eres tan blanca... eres resplandeciente como un astro-, iba diciendo Ron mientras amasaba las caderas de su amante, a punto de introducirle un dedo juguetón que se hacía esperar. Hermione estaba más excitada con cada palabra.  
  
Entonces Ron no pudo aguantar más, e hizo aparecer un preservativo sobre su miembro rugiente. Hermione se abrió por completo para dejarle hundirse en ella, y gemía con cada embestida. Sentía como si Ron la estuviera transportando al centro de sí misma, la estuviera elevando a un territorio de placer multidimensional, corpóreo. Era tan diferente a tocarse ella sola...  
  
Entonces se le ocurrió un juego. Con un golpe de varita, hizo aparecer una araña cerca de su pezón izquierdo, y luego otra, que se desparramaron por su cuerpo. Ron se asustó en un primer momento, pero al ver cómo Hermione disfrutaba de esas caricias minúsculas que le correteaban por el torso y por el vientre, se dejó llevar. Las arañas cada vez eran más y más rápidas, y algunas incluso trepaban por el cuerpo de Ron, cuya sensación inicial de repugnancia y miedo se mezclaba con el placer, tensando sus expectativas, y las sensaciones contrastadas provocaron que la mente del pelirrojo se desatara totalmente, percutiendo de manera brutal a su amiga, que rugía de placer mientras diminutas patas rozaban enloquecedoramente cada centímetro de su piel. Ron, cada vez más encendido por ver a su novia disfrutar tanto de un contacto con el animal que el más odiaba, redobló sus impulsos y llevó a Hermione a un placer doble, que parecía no terminarse nunca...  
  
Cuando los dos hubieron dejado escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, al llegar el final de su abrazo, Hermione hizo desaparecer las arañas y se abrazaron con ternura. De vez en cuando se oían pasos en el pasillo de los prefectos, pero esperaban que nadie les hubiera oído a ellos. Conociéndola, parecía imposible que Hermione estuviera quebrantando las reglas de una manera tan alocada. Pero después de todo, el nuevo vigilante nocturno era su mejor amigo, ¿no?  
  
Al rato, la responsable Granger se levantó, y salió por la ventana con su escoba para ir a ducharse a su casa. Ron aprovechó para quedarse un rato más remoloneando entre las sábanas. Pero no pudo permanecer en ellas mucho tiempo, porque a los diez minutos Hermione volvió a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, visiblemente nerviosa:  
  
-¡Nos han robado la poción "ardentus"!  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Caminar por el interior de la isla estaba resultando ser mucho más lento y penoso que por la playa. No avanzaban mucho, y ya casi estaba cayendo la noche; sólo se habían detenido una vez para comer y estaban exhaustos. Además, el centro de la isla parecía estar mucho más lejos de lo que parecía.  
  
-Bueno, creo que podemos establecer aquí un campamento-, dijo Koreander.  
  
La realidad a su alrededor estaba, más que transformada, enloquecida. Había grandes mosquitos con piel de plátano que golpeaban sin cesar la burbuja protectora, una especie de monos con una concha a la espalda y triple fila de dientes, arañas de más de cuarenta patas que hubieran sido la delicia de Ron. Habían visto, incluso, un papagayo amarillo del tamaño de un avión.  
  
Koreander encendió una hoguera, y sacó de una lata impermeabilizada contra la magia un par de cosas para cenar.  
  
-¿Por qué no volvemos a Hogwarths, regresamos mañana, y vamos directamente al volcán?- dijo Snape, molesto por el calor.  
  
-Sería peligroso utilizar el traslador en este lugar-, les explicó-, podría suceder cualquier cosa. No creo que debamos usar más magia que la estrictamente necesaria para mantener el campo de protección energética. Recomiendo que durmamos en dos turnos de seis horas. A mí no me importa hacer sola la primera guardia.  
  
El tono de voz de Koreander no daba mucho lugar a réplica, así que después de cenar algo Snape y Harry levantaron sin magia la tienda de campaña donde les correspondía dormir durante la guardia de Koreander, que se quedó cerca del fuego a pesar del calor, con un libro sobre "Alteraciones en el plasma geotéctónico".  
  
Una vez dentro, y como no tenían ropa que quitarse puesto que estaban completamente desnudos, se tendieron en las delgadas colchonetas muggle. Había ya muy poca luz, y Harry admiraba los contornos afilados y fibrosos de Severus en la penumbra. Entonces, de repente, este habló.  
  
-Potter- susurró Snape en un tono muy bajo, para no ser oído desde fuera- he estado pensando en lo que pasó anoche, y quiero pedirle disculpas. No debería haberle emborrachado. Sólo quería reírme un rato de usted, pero parece que luego caí en mi propia trampa.  
  
-Pero tú no me obligaste, Severus, yo quería...  
  
-No diga usted insensateces. No tiene aún ni edad ni criterio para saber lo que le conviene, ni siquiera qué es lo que realmente desea. Cualquiera puede experimentar sensaciones... digamos agradables... casi con cualquiera, si la ocasión se presenta. Eso no significa nada. Por lo que a mí, respecta, pienso destruir ese recuerdo en cuanto regresemos a Hogwarts, y le recomiendo que haga lo mismo. Buenas noches.  
  
Severus no le había mirado ni un segundo mientras hablaba. Harry se hizo un ovillo en su cama, pero tenía el cuerpo de Snape demasiado cerca, demasiado desnudo, como para poder dormirse. Sus frías palabras le afectaban, pero la presencia de esa espalda, que rozaba con cada movimiento en la pequeña tienda de campaña, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Además, la nube hidratante recubría la piel de Severus de un brillo tentador.  
  
Harry se dio una ducha de agua fría mental, e intentó por todos los medios que se calmara su excitación, recordando a todas las personas desagradables que había conocido. Pero fue inútil: tenía la respiración y el olor de Snape demasiado cerca, ¿se habría dormido ya el profesor de pociones? Entonces se dijo que ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para lamentarse y echarlo de menos, pero que en ese momento, ahora, sus cuerpos estaban juntos y desnudos.  
  
Tímidamente, lentamente, Harry empezó a acariciar su miembro inflamado, casi dolorido por la prolongada excitación. El perfume del hombre que estaba acostado a su lado, generando un campo magnético de deseo, le llenaba la cabeza de detalles de la noche anterior: cómo la piel de Severus había ido cediendo a los roces de su boca, y Harry recordaba nítidamente el sabor del torso de su amante; cómo había sentido al profesor temblar y perder el control, entregándose a la sensación de disolverse con él, el calor de sus músculos alargados y precisos...  
  
Lentamente, las fantasías tomaron el lugar de los recuerdos. Harry se imaginó a sí mismo tumbado, desnudo, a orillas del lago de Hogwarths, en una calurosa noche de verano. La luna llena iluminaba la superficie del agua como un espejo. Había una gran sensación de paz en el aire: a lo lejos, dentro del bosque prohibido, se oía cantar a quién sabe qué criaturas una melodía extrañamente armoniosa. Entonces, lentamente, las aguas se agitaron cerca de Harry y una oscura figura fue saliendo del agua, completamente vestida. Snape se acercó al chico tumbado en el suelo, y se arrodilló frente a él, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que acababa de salir del fondo del lago, sus ropas estaban secas, y las tocó para comprobarlo. Pero en cuanto ponía un dedo en alguna de las muchas prendas negras de Severus, estas se convertían en agua, que caía sobre el muchacho, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna, y los dos, desnudos y mojados, se quedaron un largo rato mirándose fijamente, mientras sentían crecer una humedad diferente que llegaba desde dentro del cuerpo. Harry se abalanzó sobre Severus para abrazarle, pero este desapareció del sitio donde estaba para volver a aparecer medio metro más allá. Harry volvió a intentar atraparle entre sus brazos, con ansiedad, pero Snape desaparecía a voluntad, sin perder la sonrisa malévola, jugando con la prisa de Harry, hasta que, de repente, harry fue más rápido y consiguió atarse al profesor de pociones, sintiéndose latir con urgencia.  
  
Snape no desapareció esta vez. Lentamente, sin dejar de abrazarle, fue acomodando a Harry en una postura adecuada para entrar en él, de frente, para no tener que dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes. Lentamente, muy lentamente, se fue adueñando del cuerpo de su antiguo alumno mientras este sentía cómo se deshacían entre los brazos firmes de Severus, que le aferraban con fuerza las caderas para marcar un ritmo a su amor. Harry seguía tocándose a sí mismo mientras imaginaba que empezaba a masturbarse para Severus, al ritmo de los golpes que le iban moldeando, enloquecedores...  
  
Entonces, unas grandes alas negras se recortaron contra la luna en el lago de Hogwarths: Severus iba a iniciar el vuelo, y Harry, temeroso de que pudiera abandonarlo, se aferró aún más a él con cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero no era desprenderse de Harry lo que el Severus alado quería: lentamente, se fueron levantando del suelo, inventando la manera de no perder el contacto total que mantenían, y levantaron juntos el vuelo, mientras sus cuerpos reclamaban vaciarse, en medio del torbellino incontrolable de pasión que dominaba sus cabezas.  
  
Harry llegó al orgasmo a doce metros de altura, mecido por el poderoso aleteo de las alas de Severus, y consiguió fundirse en silencio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
O eso creía él. Porque Severus Snape, tan cerca que aún oía la respiración atragantada del chico mientras este se relajaba y se iba durmiendo, sólo había fingido conciliar el sueño. Además, el profesor de pociones tenía un secreto, que sólo concía Dumbledore: era capaz de leer la mente sin contacto visual. Y gracias a ese talento, ahora tenía un problema muy parecido al que el pequeño Harry, que ya dormía apaciblemente, acababa de solucionar. 


	8. Riesgos y recuperaciones

He puesto un poquito más de limón en el capítulo 7.  
  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios, Nevichii y Anna Potter. A veces el amor no es tan fácil, ¿no? Y creo que se saborea mejor lo que ha costado más conseguir... pero os va a gustar este capítulo.  
  
Un beso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Esa se está empezando a convertir en una pregunta demasiado frecuente. Parece que no puedas vivir sin él-, murmuró Ron, con un mohín de celos, mientras se sentaban a la mesa para la cena.  
  
-Ron, parece que no te das cuenta de la situación. Es muy posible que Harry esté, ahora mismo, obedeciendo las órdenes de cualquiera que haya querido ejercer sobre él el hechizo "ardentus". Y además, alguien nos ha robado la poción.  
  
-Pero, ¿quién iba a saber que teníamos esa poción? ¿Estaba etiquetada?  
  
-Bueno, pensé que la mejor manera de despistar era ponerle una etiqueta falsa...  
  
-¿y qué etiqueta pusiste, exactamente?  
  
-Poción del sueño. Así que era natural que yo la tuviera en mi cajón.  
  
-¿Y si alguien desesperadamente insomne la vio y se apropió de ella, Hermione? Deberíamos haberla protegido contra robo.  
  
-Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto. Un campo mágico alteraría la poción.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Sin ella, nuestro plan no funcionará-, dijo Ron, agobiado.  
  
-Puedo repetirla con mi giratiempo, pero... eso no es lo que más me preocupa ahora. Debo hablar con Dumbledore, quizás él sepa... ¡RON!  
  
-Mira esos dos... vaya pareja más bizarra.  
  
Neville Longbottom y Sione Snape caminaban juntos, entre risas, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ron, podrías hacerme un poco más de caso-, mascullo Hermione, molesta.  
  
-¡Hola, chicos!-, dijo Neville al sentarse.- Esta es Sione. Quiere sentarse hoy con nosotros, ¿os parece bien?  
  
-¡Claro!-, dijo Ron, ayudándoles a hacer sitio. Hermione hervía de celos por las atenciones de su novio a la bellísima hermana de Snape.  
  
-Tú eres Ron, ¿verdad?, y tú hermione... Harry y Neville me han hablado mucho de vosotros...  
  
-Encantada-, le respondió altivamente Hermione, enfadada también por descubrir que Sione y Harry eran amigos.- Y, hablando de Harry, ¿le has visto últimamente, Sione?  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no debería decirlo, pero me imagino que con vosotros es diferente. Está cumpliendo un encargo de Dumbledore en el pacífico. Se fue con la profesora Koreander y con mi hermano. No os dijo nada porque la partida fue muy precipitada: ni siquiera yo sabía que se iban. No me pude despedir de Sev.  
  
Neville la miraba hablar, embobado y goteante. Ron estaba celoso de no haber sido convocado para la misión. Y Hermione, como siempre, hacía funcionar su cabecita a toda velocidad.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Snape se despertó en medio de la noche, porque una lengua que quería ser serpiente se enroscaba en cada uno de sus huecos, envolvía sus articulaciones en complicadas curvas, dibujaba trayectos de viajes imposibles en su espalda y en sus muslos. Se revolvió en la cama de la tienda de campaña, inquieto: quería fingir que seguía durmiendo para que el muchacho se cansara y se durmiera de una vez. Pero algo fallaba: no podía resistir las tiernas caricias de la lengua de Harry sin ponerse muy, muy nervioso. La sensación de imaginar sus ojitos cerrados mientras trabajaba con mucha más aplicación que en cualquier clase, la delicia de sentir esa frescura renovándose en su piel, la presión exquisita que Harry ejercía con su lengua, y sólo con su lengua, sin tocarle con ninguna otra parte del cuerpo... su piel entera se reducía al centímetro donde en ese momento estuviera posado el extremo de la boca de Harry. Y cuánto resistía, el chico... no se cansaba nunca. Severus se estremeció pensando que esa paciencia, esa devoción, sólo podían deberse al amor. Y hubo un momento en el que no resistió más.  
  
Severus se dio la vuelta y aferró al sorprendido Harry por las muñecas, inmovilizándole. Lo miró a los ojos durante un largo rato, desafiante. Pero no había sábanas, y Harry no pudo evitar ver la enorme tensión que se había acumulado en el miembro del profesor. Así que sonrió, puso ojitos de gato, y lanzó un par de lametones al aire en dirección de la suculenta presa. Severus, con todos los músculos en tensión, ya no podía más, así que aferró la cabeza del chico y la hundió entre sus muslos, reprimiendo un aullido de placer cuando la lengua de Harry redobló sus esfuerzos alrededor del otro mástil de la tienda de campaña.  
  
Severus estaba sintiendo un placer tan intenso que la cabeza se le perdía a ratos, en una sensación próxima al desmayo. Sentirse tan vulnerable era la última sensación que le hubiera podido parecer placentera. Pero también sabía que el chico estaba en su poder, quizá más en su poder que nunca. Esto le dio una idea. Se arrastró unos centímetros para llegar hasta la varita, e hizo aparecer una gran nube de aceite aromático evaporado justo en la espalda de Hary. Era una nube que podía moverse y extenderse a su antojo, como si fuera una tela. El chico gruñía de placer al sentir los dedos del profesor amasándola sobre su cuerpo, con una impaciencia tal que perdía el ritmo de su tarea. Así que Snape lo levantó en el aire con la fuerza de sus brazos.  
  
-¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?- le preguntó Harry, con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.  
  
-Tengo muchos secretos-. Fue toda la respuesta del profesor, que manipuló a Harry con firmeza hasta tenerlo en la posición deseada por él: no quería penetrarlo esta vez. Severus extendió su cuerpo por toda la longitud del cuerpo del otro, frotándose lentamente contra él, e inesperadamente, agarró con una sola mano los dos miembros, cuya impaciencia estaba pasando al rojo oscuro.  
  
Harry se sintió envuelto completamente por Severus cuando comprendió sus intenciones: sus venas estaban latiendo a la vez que las de Snape mientras eran apresadas por la misma mano exasperantemente lasciva, deliberadamente morosa en su caricia. Harry sentía en su parte más sensible cada latido, cada contracción, cada pequeño temblor de la parte más ardiente del profesor, que las agitaba juntas con un ritmo que se aceleraba inevitablemente. Harry tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar, y este gesto enloqueció al profesor, que aumentó la presión que se cenía sobre ellos. Sólo una mano controlaba todo el placer del mundo, pensó Snape, y se sintió poderoso; pero de repente el poder no era lo más importante, sino llegar hasta esa boca, besar esos labios cruelmente toturados por los dientes de Harry. Severus se curvó hasta llegar a esa boca enrojecida por la fricción, y la devoró como si sus labios también fueran dientes, como si llevara semanas en un desierto, como si estuviera colgando de un precipicio y el único punto de apoyo fueran esos labios que gemían sin control, haciendo un ruido de pájaros, y de repente Potter abrió los ojos, y la conciencia súbita de sus bocas se intensificó, y todo el vientre de Harry se empapó con el placer mezclado de los dos, que se deshacían, se estaban deshaciendo en gotas templadas y en sonidos tan densos como ese líquido.  
  
Permanecieron abrazados. Severus tenía ganas de decirle palabras tiernas, de abrazarle también con sonidos, pero no era capaz. Harry, sin embargo abrió la boca.  
  
-¡ARRIBA! La cosa se ha puesto muy fea, señores. Tenemos que continuar el camino inmediatamente.  
  
Snape se sobresaltó, ¿qué ocurría? Sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Koreander, destacándose contra un cielo amarillo y violeta. Se volvió hacia Harry, que dormía con una pesada respiración. Sólo había sido un sueño.  
  
Koreander parecía realmente asustada. Despertó también a Harry, y les dijo que la situación les obligaba a actuar con urgencia. Una hormiga de un metro, con veinte tetillas de cabra, pasó muy cerca de la tienda.  
  
-Tenemos que llegar al centro de la isla y ver cómo podemos disolver este nodo de energía rarificada. De lo contrario, si esto estalla, podría contaminar, como mínimo, toda el agua del planeta- Koreander no había dormido ni una hora, pero la urgencia de su voz no delataba el más mínimo cansancio.  
  
El suelo se reblandecía cada vez más, y la textura del aire iba cambiando, mientras se llenaba de criaturas en las que sólo de vez en cuando podía reconocerse algún fragmento. Si no fuera por la campana de protección mágica, que algunas criaturas atacaban con saña, no hubiera podido sobrevivir ni un minuto en ese ambiente enloquecido  
  
Harry y Snape, aún en medio de esta situación de peligro y delirio, evitaban, más que nunca, que sus miradas se cruzaran. Harry sufría por la negativa de la noche anterior. Pero Snape sufría el doble, porque era capaz de leer todos y cada uno de los tiernos pensamientos de Harry, como siempre había ocurrido.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Era casi de noche cuando llegaron, por fin, a la cima de la montaña. Todo temblaba a su alrededor, mientras el cielo amarillo se sobrecargaba de venas verdosas y de nubes que se descomponían a toda velocidad. Koreander sacó sus aparatos de medida y se sobresaltó.  
  
-¡Es un terremoto natural de magia! Hay que deshacer la concentración de taumatita, que sólo es soluble en un campo mágico de intensidad siete.  
  
-¡Pero un campo de magia de ese calibre sería letal, Koreander! ¡Nos mataría!  
  
-¡Snape, si no lo hacemos, todo este caos se derramará por el mundo, y no serán tres personas las que se pongan en peligro, sino millones!  
  
Entonces, de repente, un tentáculo gigantesco salió de la tierra, traspasó el campo de protección mágica, y aferró el cuerpo de Harry, agitándolo por el aire, en medio de las nubes multicolores. Snape sacé su varita.  
  
-¡No!- le chilló Koreander- No puedes usar la magia. ¡Se alimenta de eso!  
  
Snape dudó un momento, y luego salió del campo de protección, y se arrojó contra el tentáculo de tierra, obligándolo a inclinarse hasta que Harry pudo zafarse de él y saltar al suelo.  
  
-Ese tentáculo ha conseguido penetrar en el escudo de energía. Te has jugado la vida saliendo de él para liberar a Harry-, dijo asustada Koreander.  
  
-Está bien, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?- dijo Harry, valerosamente.  
  
-Hay que hacer como un pararrayos... pero al revés, hacia el cielo. Tenemos que canalizar este exceso de partículas mágicas inestables hacia la estratosfera, donde se mezclarán con los gases enrarecidos y se descompondrán.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo?- preguntó Severus, que estaba empezando a sentir como uno de sus pies se volvía gelatinoso.  
  
-Pues creando un cable de intensidad siete- gritó Koreander, pues ya casi ni se oían-. Eso mataría a una sola persona, pero somos tres.  
  
Koreander les tendía sus manos, y Harry y Snape comprendieron: se cogieron los tres formando un círculo, mientras extrañas estructuras rugían a su alrededor al descomponerse. Cada uno tenía agarrada su varita con la mano derecha, que aferraba al siguiente.  
  
-A la de tres, tenemos que pronunciar a la vez "PANTA RHEI", ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Harry y Snape asintieron con la cabeza. El fuerte viento mágico estaba a punto de destrozar el escudo de energía. No oyeron los números de Koreander, sólo la veían mover los labios, pero cuando fue el momento lo supieron. Los tres magos dijeron a la vez:  
  
-¡PANTA RHEI!  
  
Inmediatamente, se formó un vacío en el interior del círculo que limitaban con sus cuerpos. Algo como un irresistible poder de succión comprimía todo el espacio, llevándolo hacia adentro y hacia arriba. Los tres sintieron un súbito dolor de intensidad desgarradora, pero sabían que no podían soltarse las manos, ni dejar escapar las varitas, pasase lo que pasase, La columna de desorden fue creciendo hasta alcanzar la altura de un edificio de varios pisos, y luego más y más aún...  
  
Era como un tornado, pero que tenía su origen en la tierra y no en el cielo. Harry, que había perdido las gafas hacía tiempo, sentía cómo se le arrancaban mechones de pelo, cómo su carne se volvía rugosa y eléctrica, cómo sus propias orejas crujían al doblarse como patatas fritas. No veía nada: ante sus ojos sólo se desenvolvía el caos puro, cuyos colores alucinógenos ni siquiera podían distinguirse a causa de la endemoniada velocidad. El ruido era insoportable, y Harry sintió que estaba a punto de separarse de la mano de Snape, de lo inmensa que era la tensión a su alrededor... se resbalaba... se resbalaba...  
  
-¡Nooooooo!- gritó, y de repente todo cesó. No se había soltado de la mano de Severus. Las imágenes volvieron a aparecer, lentamente.  
  
Koreander parecía destrozada. Su pelo se había convertido en un revoltijo en forma de araña, y parecía haber adelgazado. Snape estaba palidísimo, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, y harry, agotado, preguntó:  
  
-Profesora, ¿cree que podríamos separarnos ahora?  
  
-Sí, creo que sí...  
  
En cuanto se soltaron las manos, los tres cayeron al suelo, y se quedaron un rato allí, recuperando la respiración. Snape estaba preocupado: todos sus enseres había volado en el torbellino, incluido el traslador en forma de patito de goma. Al cabo de un rato, Harry se levantó, tambaleante. Estaban en la cima de un hermoso monte, un poco más pelado de lo normal a causa del contratornado mágico, pero era un paisaje agradable, tropical, y, lo más importante, normal. -Creo que lo hemos conseguido- dijo, con una voz que apenas le salía del cuerpo, pero contento y aliviado.  
  
Entonces oyó una voz a su espalda:  
  
-Bueno, creo que algunos van a agradecer una visita a la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Era Dumbledore, con una bondadosa y radiante sonrisa, que acababa de aparecer con un traslador en la mano. Tenía forma de sacapuntas.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Cho estaba sumergida en barro hasta el cuello, y en su rostro había una mascarilla de pluscuampepino embelleciendo hasta el último de sus poros. Una mujer se encargaba de la pedicura y otra le aplicaba un tratamiento revitalizante en la raíz del cabello. Después, buscaría en los catálogos el maquillaje perfecto. Estaba en el único salón de belleza de Hogsmeade, sometiéndose al tratamiento más caro, pero era un dinero bien empleado. Harry, estuviera donde estuviera, no podía faltar al baile del equinoccio, y entonces ella...  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
La enfermera les reconoció durante un rato. Afortunadamente, no había nada grave, sólo desperfectos que podían solucionarse con diversas curas y un poco de tiempo. Al cabo de una hora, salieron de la enfermería, con el pie de Snape entablillado hasta que se le cuajara la gelatina.  
  
Koreander se fue a su habitación. Entonces, por fin, Harry se quedó a solas con Snape, en un pasillo solitario.  
  
-Severus... esta tarde has vuelto a salvarme la vida.  
  
Snape no respondió. Ya sabía lo que Potter iba a pedirle, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que contestar él.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar? Creo que, pase lo que pase, hay cosas que tenemos que solucionar.  
  
Snape estaba sorprendido por el tono adulto y por la actitud respetuosa y tranquila de Harry. Y es verdad que cuando acabas de jugarte la vida, hay detalles que de repente parecen menos importantes.  
  
-Sí, Harry, yo también quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Así que fueron a las habitaciones de Severus, en lo alto de la torre de Slytheryn. Sione no estaba allí.  
  
-¿Quieres venir al piso de arriba? Nadie nos molestará allí. Harry subió con él a su amplio dormitorio. Snape hizo la cama con un golpe de varita, cambiando las sábanas negras por otras azul cobalto. Se sentaron. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir, cuando le sorprendió la confesión del profesor.  
  
-Harry, hay una cosa que debo decirte. Durante las clases de oclumancia te oculté dos cosas: la primera es que no necesito tener contacto visual para leer un pensamiento sin protección.  
  
Harry asimiló estas palabras.  
  
-Entonces eso significa que...  
  
Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz. Eso significaba que cada vez que había fantaseado con su boca en clase, que cada vez que había imaginado que cabalgaba encima del profesor convertido en centauro, agarrándose fuertemente a su espalda... Oh, demonios, eso significaba que sabía todo lo que estaba pensando en este preciso momento. Harry intentó cerrar su mente. Pero qué más da a estas alturas, se dijo. Era otra forma de desnudez que le ofrecía a Severus.  
  
-Harry, lo siento. No me he portado bien. He jugado con toda la ventaja del mundo. Sé tanto sobre ti... lo sé todo... pero yo no he sido capaz ni de decirte una vez lo que pienso, de tratarte como a un igual...  
  
Snape parecía estar pasándolo mal con estas palabras. Se notaba que las confesiones no eran su fuerte. Pero siguió hablando, valientemente.  
  
-Harry, no puedo permitirme querer a nadie, ¿no lo entiendes? Siempre hay demasiado dolor de por medio... demasiado dolor, Harry. Sé que ahora me amas, pero, ¿Quién sabe el futuro?  
  
-Trelawney no, desde luego- bromeó Harry. Snape tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero luego se rió, era tan maravilloso verle reír, pensó Harry...  
  
-Pero si quieres se lo pregunto. Lo que pasa es que me va a decir que dentro de un rato estaré muerto, así que creo que no vamos a avanzar mucho...  
  
Severus lo miraba, divertido. Ojalá pudiera tener la alegría de ese chico cerca cada día.  
  
-Por cierto, Severus, se te ha olvidado decirme cual es la segunda cosa que me ocultabas durante las clases de aritmancia- dijo Harry.  
  
Hubo un silencio. Harry buscó los ojos de su antiguo profesor, pero este se los negaba. Hasta que, bruscamente, lo miró. Vertió sus ojos negros en los ojos verdes del chico, y le dijo sin palabras:  
  
-No te dije que me estaba enamorando de ti.  
  
A Harry se le cortó la respiración ante la intensidad de esa mirada, de esa transmisión de pensamiento. No sabía cómo reaccionar: si comerse a besos a Snape, si enfadarse con él por haberle mentido, si...  
  
Pero Snape, con un dedo presionándole los labios, impidió que empezara a hablar. Luego levantó esa misma mano en el aire, y con la varita en la otra, murmuró:  
  
-"¡argentus filum!"  
  
Unas uñas metálicas crecieron en los dedos de Severus, que empezó a desabrochar con ellas los botones de Harry. No eran cortantes, pero sí duras y frías, de un tacto afilado aunque no punzante. La camisa de Harry cayó al suelo, y entonces Severus empezó a acariciarle con sus nuevos vértices. Harry se derramó por las sábanas, buscando los ángulos de máximo placer, sintiéndose un juguete de Snape, pero qué dulce era sentirse tan suyo, tan protegido por cada uno de sus caprichos.  
  
Los dedos metálicos pellizcaban la carne de Harry, haciendo converger el umbral previo al dolor con un placer creciente, líquido, que se extendía por la sangre como una droga maravillosa y eterna. Estaba tan concentrado en no perderse ni uno de los matices de las manos de Severus que no se dio cuenta de cómo este, con la varita, hacía desaparecer los pantalones de Harry, así como toda su propia ropa.  
  
Entonces el juego cambió. Harry se encontró inmovilizado contra las sábanas por una mano férrea apoyada sobre su espalda. Harry comprendió por qué: una alargada uña de acero jugueteaba demasiado cerca de la entrada de su cuerpo. Se estremecía al sentir la proximidad de esa violencia.  
  
-No- musitó débilmente Harry...  
  
Pero Severus no le escuchó, e introdujo rápidamente la uña metálica dentro del chico, que sintió su frialdad y su filo. Severus sintió un par de contracciones involuntarias. Mientras tanto, la otra mano de Snape se clavaba entre los hombros de Harry, que gemía al sentir moverse la pieza metálica en su interior. Al mismo tiempo, como si el hueco que se estaba abriendo en Harry buscara una salida, éste sintió su miembro endurecido contra la seda, como intentando calentarla y derretirla.  
  
-Severus... amor mío... te quiero a ti... te necesito...  
  
Esta súplica era más de lo que Snape podía soportar. En un solo gesto rapidísimo, deslizó su uña de plata fuera de Harry, y empezó a cubrirle de besos los hombros, masajeándolos con su boca; la espalda, deteniéndose en cada vértebra; y por fin llegó a sus nalgas, completamente dispuestas a él. Las mordió con avidez, mientras notaba que estaba perdiendo su preciado autocontrol en la ansiedad de poseer completamente a su amante.  
  
-¿Quieres que entre en tu cuerpo, Harry?  
  
-Sí, sí... - la súplica del chico era casi inaudible, con su voz tan cambiada por el vértigo de la proximidad de Snape. Podía sentir el calor de su miembro muy cerca de sus nalgas.  
  
Snape volvió a coger su varita e hizo aparecer un frasco de aceite de almendras, que frotó al final de la espalda de Harry. La voz del profesor sonaba trémula cuando, en vez de anunciar, casi le suplicaba a Harry:  
  
-Pues voy a llenarte, y vas a sentirme como nunca has sentido a nadie...  
  
Un primer golpe brutal casi hizo perder el sentido a Harry, que se deshizo en un aullido de dolor. Se sentía otra vez nuevo, estrenado, como si la primera vez no hubiera ocurrido. Snape le mecía lentamente ahora, y volvió a suceder lo mismo que la primera noche: la sensación de dolor, en el momento previo a volverse insoportable, se transformaba en un placer complejo, matizado, completo en su sabor a peligro, en su reverso.  
  
Snape era consciente de estar disfrutando más que nunca en su vida. Haberle dicho la verdad a Harry le liberaba de tantas cosas... haberle confesado su amor era tan extraño, y tan valioso... sin poder evitarlo, aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad de sus embates. Necesitaba fundirse con Harry, penetrarle totalmente, hundirse hasta el centro de su alma para ser sólo uno con él, con el chico que temblaba ahí abajo, con el dueño de esos gemidos que iban a volverle loco...  
  
-Harry... te... amo...  
  
Harry no pudo esperar. Sintió que se iba con el simple contacto de las sábanas, llenándolas de su placer derramado, mientras que él mismo se convertía en el receptáculo del alma de Severus, en el mejor cáliz que este había tenido en toda su vida.  
  
Se separaron con dificultad, agotados, con todas las heridas del día ardiendo en sus pieles. Se quedaron un rato así, simplemente juntos, disfrutando de la calma de esa cercanía.  
  
-¿Volverás a las doce?- le preguntó Snape.  
  
-Es mi hora favorita-, dijo Harry, con una sonrisa de felicidad.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry, agotado y reblandecido por la sensación maravillosa del amor, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, se dirigía su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie en ese breve trayecto, y menos a Cho.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué tal vuestro viaje?  
  
-Ho-hola, Cho- musitó Harry, sin saber qué decir-, ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
  
Cho estaba más bella que nunca. Harry no comprendía cómo era posible que su piel pareciera tan sedosa, su mirada tan brillante, su boca tan tentadora. Además, estaba vestida como para una fiesta, sólo que la fiesta no era hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, a Harry le extrañó comprobar lo poco que le tentaba el conjunto a él en particular. Sólo podía pensar en cada pliegue de los labios de Snape.  
  
-Harry, te he echado mucho de menos- susurró sensualmente Cho. – Y te he traído un regalo.  
  
Un frasco de poción relumbró un segundo en la mano de Cho.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry no llegaba. Era la una de la noche, hacía una hora de su cita, y el niño del demonio no venía. Snape había preparado una cena, en una debilidad romántica inexpresable, pero ya se había cansado y la había hecho desaparecer.  
  
Snape se preguntó mil veces si debería ir a buscarle, si algo malo podría haberle sucedido. Pero su orgullo era muy fuerte, casi invencible. Sólo había sido vulnerado por ese chico, por ese maldito Potter... La vida era tan extraña e injusta. Enfadado, cerró de un golpe el ventanal, que había dejado abierto por si a Harry se le ocurría aparecer con su escoba. Cerró también todas las demás ventanas.  
  
Las tres de la mañana. Snape decidió que ya iba siendo hora de dormirse, y como sabía que no iba a ser fácil, tomó una poción a tal efecto. Era un preparado de gran poder que normalmente le hacía un efecto instantáneo, pero la preocupación y la tristeza, mezcladas con la rabia y el deseo, se combinaban en su alma sin permitirle el descanso.  
  
Justo cuando se estaba vistiendo para ir a buscar a Harry, la poción surtió efecto y se quedó dormido a medio vestir. En ese momento, algo golpeó su ventana, como buscando entrar. 


	9. El gran baile

¿Se descargaron la banda sonora señalada en el cap. 7? Quienes lo hayan hecho, tendrán una dimensión más en su lectura. La fiesta va a empezar.  
  
Amazona verde, Olgaxtomfelton: la curiosidad es el peor de todos los vicios... pero todos los vicios tienen recompensa si se llevan hasta el final, o casi...  
  
Un besito afilado a Nevichii y Anna Potter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Severus Snape dormía pesadamente. Había tomado una fuerte poción. Ya estaba entrada la mañana cuando, por fin, los aleteos insistentes de una lechuza que llevaba toda la noche golpeando los cristales consiguieron despertarlo. De mala gana, fue a abrir la ventana. La lechuza, agotada, se dejó caer en el suelo. Severus le desprendió el mensaje sin ninguna delicadeza: estaba de un humor pésimo.  
  
"Severus, tengo un problema muy grave, no puedo ir a verte.  
Te lo contaré mañana.  
Mil besos,  
Harry"  
  
Maldito, venenoso griffyndor. Severus sentía fluir la ira por su interior como un líquido hirviente, corrosivo, que no iba a dejar ni una sola gota de sangre por convertir en bilis. La primera vez en su vida que le abría su corazón a alguien, la primera vez que decidía confiar, la primera que se dejaba llevar hasta la locura en la sensación de querer, de darse... y este era el resultado. Excusas, juegos, mentiras. Ausencia. Una ausencia que hacía parecer el mundo vacío y ridículo.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta en el piso de abajo del duplex. Supo que era su hermana Sione.  
  
-Pasa-, gritó.  
  
-¡Severus! Me alegro muchísimo de verte, ¿cómo estás?  
  
A pesar de su mañana negra, Snape no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco ante los abrazos y la preocupación de Sione.  
  
-Ya pasó todo-, dijo Snape, dándose cuenta de que no se refería sólo al peligro.  
  
-He hablado con Pomfrey. Me ha dicho que un pie se te volvió gelatina...  
  
Snape ni se acordaba. Miró su entablillado, y lo deshizo con la varita. Movió el pie en todas las direcciones.  
  
-Esto ya está bien.  
  
Sin embargo, por la manera en que lo había dicho, cualquiera diría que había perdido la pierna. Sione le miró, preocupada.  
  
-Sev, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Un gruñido de molestia fue toda la respuesta de Snape, que empezó a vestirse.  
  
-Tengo clase dentro de veinte minutos.  
  
-Pero Dumbledore dijo que no tenías que trabajar hoy, que era mejor que descan...  
  
-Ya he descansado bastante- dijo Snape.  
  
Pero lo que no dijo era que necesitaba vengarse, en cualquiera, en el primero de los alumnos que se le cruzaran por delante, puesto que Potter ya no era alumno suyo.  
  
Sione no necesitó leerle la mente para entender el estado de ánimo vengativo de su hermano, que tan bien conocía. En esos momentos era casi igual que su padre, Así que Sione, aunque no entendía exactamente lo que pasaba, quiso advertir a Severus:  
  
-No le hagas más daño a Neville, porque es muy posible que algún día sea tu cuñado. Lo sabe todo, y no le importa. Nos queremos, Severus, y todo el daño que le hagas a él me lo estarás haciendo a mí.  
  
Snape se quedó paralizado por el asombro. Después, una nueva fuente de ira se sumó a la principal. Fabuloso. El dato perfecto para completar una mañana redonda. Es cierto que había empezado a valorar levemente a Neville tras los comentarios favorables de su hermana, pero en ese momento sólo importaba el rencor.  
  
-No te preocupes. Tendré mucho cuidado.  
  
Pero nada daba más miedo que la sonrisa de Snape en ese momento.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry se despertó al lado de... Cho. Por un instante se sintió pánico, no comprendía nada, ¿dónde estaba Severus? pero de repente recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Comprobó que estaban durmiendo en camas contiguas, en la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey.  
  
Ella aún dormía, con el descanso inquieto y revuelto de los que tienen mala conciencia. Harry se despertó silenciosamente para no sacarla del sueño, y fue a buscar a Pomfrey.  
  
-Poppy, ¿crees que puedo irme ahora?  
  
-Sí, Harry. Tardará bastante en despertar. Y cuando lo haga, tomaré las medidas oportunas.  
  
-De acuerdo... muchas gracias.  
  
-Muchas gracias a ti, Harry- dijo con ternura la señora Pomfrey-. Hoy has vuelto a ser un héroe, ¿sabes?  
  
Harry sacudió tristemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
-¿Y por qué me siento tan culpable, entonces?  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
En uno de los laboratorios, Hermione llevaba muchas horas preparando de nuevo una poción. Había utilizado el giratiempo para que la mañana se convirtiera en muchas más horas. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, ya que la poción tenía que estar lista para la cena, y sólo había dormido un par de horas en el último día.  
  
Pero ya no sólo quería saber quién había podido embrujar a Harry de semejante manera, sino que de también adivinaría quién le había robado el frasco anterior. Tenía una horrible sospecha, pero necesitaba comprobarlo objetivamente.  
  
Hermione removía el caldero con infinito cuidado. Parecía una bruja de las clásicas, recién salida de Macbeth. Sí, esta noche se sabrían muchas cosas. Pero más valía que le diera tiempo a vestirse y a peinarse antes.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Severus ya estaba en clase cuando llegaron los alumnos, con su habitual torpeza, haciendo ruido con las sillas y arrastrando los pies. Todos estaban visiblemente nerviosos ante la perspectiva del baile. Adolescentes con sobredosis de hormonas, pensó con desprecio Snape. Claro, que él no estaba mucho más equilibrado. Maldito, maldito Potter. Se la iban a pagar. Ese día pasaría a la historia por la crueldad de sus comentarios y de sus castigos.  
  
Escribió en la pizarra el enunciado: poción Inrictus.  
  
La clase entera enmudeció de pavor. Esa poción tenía fama de ser la más difícil de preparar que había en el programa, y además era lenta. Nadie terminaría a tiempo de arreglarse para el baile. Se oyeron algunos sollozos ahogados en las filas de las chicas Slytheryn.  
  
Snape se regocijó en su interior ante el temblor de la clase. Miró a Neville, que le sostuvo tranquilamente la mirada: parecía realmente otro desde que frecuentaba a Sione, caminaba erguido, había adelgazado un poco, y en su mirada brillaban la autoestima y la sensación de felicidad. De repente, Snape, se dio cuenta de que vengarse no le haría sentir mejor. ¿Qué derecho tenía él, un viejo y resentido y amargo profesor, a quitarle esa felicidad de la mirada a nadie, a destruir la ilusión por la fiesta de esas niñas?  
  
Entonces cambió la pizarra: poción Asfódelus.  
  
-Sólo era una broma- murmuró quedamente Snape, con algo parecido a una sonrisa.  
  
Los alumnos se quedaron paralizados. ¿Una broma? ¿Snape? ¿Un profesor que ni siquiera tenía mote, a pesar de merecerse nueve o diez, porque quienes se habían arriesgado a hacer circular alguno habían contraído inexplicablemente sarna mágica incurable o ladillas de la variedad piraña?  
  
-Ahora sí que no entiendo ni cáscara-, susurró levemente el Weasley que Seamus Finnigan tenía más cerca.  
  
-Pues anda que yo-, contestó el irlandés  
  
Sacaron los calderos en completo silencio y empezaron a preparar la sencilla poción asfódelus. No pasó nada. La clase transcurrió sin incidentes, cosa inaudita. Nadie resultó castigado, y no se le restaron puntos a ninguna casa. No hubo comentarios irónicos, ni risitas de desprecio, ni miradas desaprobadoras. Además, Neville terminó el primero, hizo una poción perfecta, y fue felicitado.  
  
-Estoy alucinando- le dijo Seamos Ron -. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione?  
  
Ron lo fulminó con una celosa mirada de sospecha.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
La hora de la comida fue un caos. Casi ninguna chica acudió al comedor, prefiriendo tomarse un sándwich mientras se hacían las uñas unas a otras.  
  
Severus estaba sentado al lado de Dumbledore. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada furtiva hacia la mesa de los leones, por si veía aparecer a Harry. Pero el chico no llegaba: en la mesa había muy poca gente, entre ellos su hermana, al lado de Logbottom.  
  
-Severus, no te preocupes por el chico. Ya es adulto y tienes que confiar en él.  
  
-¿C-c-cómo?  
  
-Que confíes en él- repitió Dumbledore, fijando en Severus su mirada transparente.- Ya sé que no siempre os habéis llevado a la perfección, pero no dejes que el peso de ese rencor, que ya pertenece al pasado, te influya ahora.  
  
Severus no dijo nada. Como siempre, las palabras de Albus le hurgaban donde más le dolía, y a pesar de eso le hacían un extraño bien.  
  
-Yo respondo por él, Severus. Conozco la pureza de sus sentimientos. Si dice que ama, es que ama, y no te dejes corroer por las dudas que los humanos siempre necesitamos inventar. Son una muestra de nuestra propia inseguridad.  
  
Severus asintió levemente, inclinando un poco la cabeza.  
  
-Ya tiene casi dieciocho años, ¿recuerdas? En muchas culturas esa es la edad de formar una familia.  
  
¿Formar una familia? Este viejo estaba de atar. ¿Cómo iba a formar una familia con Harry? ¿Qué insinuaba el director?  
  
-Míralos, Severus, Sólo míralos, ¿no hacen una pareja preciosa?  
  
Dumbledore señaló hacia la mesa de Griffyndor, donde Sione y Neville reían juntos. "De modo que se refería a ellos. Qué susto," pensó Severus, "por un momento creí que me estaba hablando de Harry."  
  
Pero Dumbledore volvió a fijar en él sus ojos de luna.  
  
-Y confía también en Neville.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
El momento del baile, tan largamente esperado, por fin llegó. Eran las ocho de la tarde del día del equinoccio de primavera. La fiesta consistía en un gran baile de disfraces. El gran comedor había sido vaciado, el suelo se había convertido en una pista blanca de mármol, y el cielo del techo mostraba unas maravillosas y alucinantes auroras boreales por toda decoración. Era más que suficiente.  
  
Hermione y Ron entraron de la mano, admirando la belleza de ese cielo nocturno. Sonaba una melodía de fiesta," Underground". Ella llevaba un magnífico disfraz de hada, de tela irisada, con dos graciosas alitas. Ron iba disfrazado del dios Pan, pero se había negado a ponerse los cuernecitos.  
  
-Oh, Ron, qué precioso es todo. Me da pena pensar que lo vamos a arruinar con nuestra nube.  
  
-Pero lo hacemos por Harry, Hermy. Yo ya casi ni le conozco. Le sacaremos de ese horrible hechizo y volverá a ser el que era. Pero antes...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Bailas?  
  
Como eran unas de las primeras parejas, la pista de baile estaba casi vacía. El vestido blanco y vaporoso de Hermione recorría el espacio como una flor llevada por el viento, en este caso un viento pelirrojo.  
  
Severus vigilaba. Empezaron a sonar los acordes iniciales de "Within you", en la voz de su antiguo conocido (y, por supuesto, mago) David, cambiando la atmósfera de la sala. Había llegado hacía un rato, pero no se divertía lo más mínimo: Dumbledore le había encargado vigilar el baile, tarea que detestaba sobre todas las cosas, y además sospechaba que el director tenía alguna intención "secundaria". La letra de la canción se le clavaba:  
  
"I've moved the stars for no one..."  
  
Todo le hablaba de Harry. Buscaba entre la sala, con su mirada de pájaro negro sobrevolando rápidamente el gran comedor, pero Harry no aparecía, no lo había visto en todo el día, y la última vez él estaba en su cama, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente, "I, I can't live whithin you...", pero ahora todo podía haber cambiado, qué frágiles son las cosas maravillosas... Snape se corroía de impaciencia.  
  
La gente iba llegando. Neville Longbottom estaba impresionante con su traje gris perla y su chaleco de terciopelo negro, pero su acompañante, que vestía un vestido corto que parecía estar hecho de pequeñas y brillantes piedrecillas de río, iluminadas a la luz de la luna. Sione se había peinado con flequillo y llevaba un largo collar de perlas grises: iban disfrazados de gangster y su novia cantante en le época de la ley seca. A su paso, se oían piropos y susurros de admiración. Neville había estado acudiendo en secreto a clases intensivas de baile con algunos otros chicos de Hufflepuff, impartidas por la profesora de adivinación Sibyll Trelawney. La cosa prometía. Sione se dejó abrazar por Neville y se dejaron llevar por la corriente de las demás parejas.  
  
Entonces Harry entró en la sala, y como siempre, le divirtió la gran cantidad de Harrys que había en ella. Era el disfraz más popular entre los estudiantes de primero y segundo, que se habían estado esforzando muchísimo en la clase de transformaciones. También había un montón de Dumbledores y de Hagrids. Y bastantes Snapes: el ex estudiante se estremecía al imaginarse cierta escenita con tres fibrosos profesores de pociones a su alrededor... Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.  
  
Harry iba sin disfraz. Era la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido. Se acercó a la ponchera y se sirvió un vaso de néctar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de otros doce Potters, al menos. Entonces oyó una voz a su espalda.  
  
-Vengo a recoger mi explicación.  
  
Todos los estudiantes se sobresaltaron: parecía realmente Snape. Un Hagrid a escala le felicitó por si disfraz. Pero ese Snape en concreto miraba fijamente al verdadero Harry, esperando una respuesta.  
  
"¿Cómo ha podido reconocerme a la primera?" Se preguntaba Harry. "Había tres o cuatro idénticos a mí, y ni siquiera me ha oído hablar". Harry se acercó a Severus.  
  
-¿Puedo contártelo mientras bailamos?- preguntó el vigilante nocturno con sus ojos color musgo.  
  
Severus aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y dejó entrar a Harry entre sus brazos. Este suspiró de alivio. Severus notó que estaba agotado, y una punzada de preocupación y de duda dolorosa recorrió su espalda, aunque el simple hecho de tener a Harry entre sus brazos hacía que todo fuera mejor, mucho mejor.  
  
-Severus, no sabes la necesidad que tenía de estar así, metido dentro de tí...  
  
El chico se apretaba fuertemente contra el tronco de su amado. Pero Severus estaba inquieto. Con voz seria, le preguntó al chico:  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué pasó anoche?  
  
-Cho me buscó en el pasillo cuando volvía de tu cuarto. Llevaba una poción en la mano. Yo le dije que no tenía tiempo para hablar con ella, y entonces ella sacó la poción del frasco con la varita y la arrojó sobre mí en forma de una fina tela.  
  
-¿De qué color era?- preguntó Snape, preocupado.  
  
-Azul verdoso muy claro.  
  
-¡Ardentus!  
  
En la cabina, DJ Salamander aprovechó para cambiar el tema musical, y pinchó "As the world falls down".  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Eso lo supe luego. Pero en ese momento, Cho se abalanzó sobre mí e intentó besarme. Y pareció extrañarse mucho de que yo no la correspondiera.  
  
Severus pensaba. Sólo había una manera de que una poción ardentus no cumpliera con su función, y él sabía cual era. Con el cuerpo lleno de una nueva y cálida sensación de felicidad y confianza, abrazó aún más fuerte a Harry, que se arrebujó en la capa negra como si fueran las sábanas bordadas con dragones.  
  
-Fue horrible, Severus. Cuando Cho se dio cuenta de que no quería nada con ella, se volvió completamente loca y se fue directa a una ventana. Dijo que iba a saltar, y creo que en ese momento habría sido capaz, estaba desesperada, y las lágrimas se mezclaban con su maquillaje blanco haciéndola parecer un fantasma... Se parecía mucho a Myrtle la llorona en ese momento- Harry sonrió por un instante, y se volvió a frotar cariñosamente contra el cuerpo de Severus, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio- Severus, estaba deshecha, y yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable, aunque hace mucho tiempo que corté con ella. Creo que, de alguna forma, intuyó que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. No tuve más remedio que inmovilizarla con la varita y llevármela con Poppy, pero incluso bajo parálisis no dejaba de hipar y de llorar desesperadamente. Intenté irme y fue peor: se tiró de la cama. Así que Poppy me dijo que tenía que quedarme allí toda la noche, hasta que las pociones calmantes hicieran efecto.  
  
Severus acarició tiernamente el rostro de Harry.  
  
-Pero ya pasó. Poppy va a mandarla a un centro de ayuda psicológica. Siento tanto no haber podido ir contigo anoche... fue como perder un tesoro.  
  
-Harry, tendremos mucho más tiempo... muchísimo- susurró Severus con emoción, mientras atraía hacia sí a su amado.- Te eché mucho de menos, pero esta noche vamos a recuperar ese tiempo, y a inventar otro...  
  
Harry y Severus se dejaban llevar por la melodía hipnótica, se acoplaban el uno al otro en una caricia de movimiento, se comunicaban sin necesidad de lenguaje ni de telepatía. Estaban viviendo su cielo particular, privado e inaccesible para cualquiera... bailaban, y ese baile era todo el universo para ellos, un cosmos de luces maravillosas, de auroras boreales, de los ojos del uno reflejados en los ojos del otro.  
  
-Severus, no me puedo creer la suerte que tengo...- Los grandes ojos de Harry le estaban pidiendo un beso, y el profesor se lo dio. A su alrededor, las más variadas y heterogéneas parejas bailaban la canción lenta.  
  
-Esta sí que es buena. Un Potter dándose el palo con un Snape. Tened cuidado de que no os vean los de verdad, chavales.- dijo Ron, que acababa de aparecer por allí, mirándoles fascinado- La simple idea me hace estremecer, ¡es asqueroso!  
  
Hermione, que había llegado con él, se quedó muy pensativa, observando fijamente a la pareja.  
  
-¿Sois de primero?- preguntó Ron.- He de reconocer que las transformaciones están bastante bien. Pero no deberíais hacer esto en público, podríais molestar bastante al verdadero Harry... y Snape puede ponerse como una hidra, ya le conocéis...- Ron imitó la voz de Snape"- "se quedará usted castigado a fregar toda la clase con su sucia y maleducada lengua".  
  
Una terrible sospecha cobraba forma en la mente de Hermione al observar la socarrona sonrisa del supuestamente "falso" Snape. Tenía que librarse de Ron si quería descubrir algo.  
  
-Ron, creo que he visto a Ginny hablar con Draco, y estaba pestañeando mucho.  
  
-¿Qué? – gritó Ron, iracundo en su papel de hermano mayor.- Se va a enterar- Y se alejó dando grandes zancadas.  
  
-Chicos, perdonad... mi amigo es un poco... bocazas- Hermione tenía su cara de estar pensando a doscientos por hora. Harry y Severus estaban disfrutando como en la vida.  
  
-No se preocupe usted, señorita Granger- dijo Snape con su inconfundible voz- conocemos bien al señor Weasley.  
  
Hermione se asustó un poco. Ningún hechizo podía imitar una voz con semejante precisión. Sus sospechas de que ese era el verdadero Snape quedaron confirmadas.  
  
-Perdone, profesor. Ya sabe que la perspicacia no es su fuerte.  
  
Hermione miró a su amigo.  
  
-¿H-harry? ¿Eres tú?  
  
-Sí, Hermy. Soy el genuino Potter, marca registrada. Desconfía de las imitaciones.  
  
Ron volvió, furioso:  
  
-Oye, Hermy, que Ginny no estaba con Draco... debes de estar muy cansada con tanta poción.  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Bueno, Ron, vamos a comer algo, ¿vale?  
  
Eso era algo que nunca fallaba. La parejita de prefectos fue hacia el buffet, que estaba lleno de suculentos canapés y tartaletas.  
  
Entonces se detuvo la música y salió al escenario un mago bajito que llevaba una túnica plateada de lamé "muggle" y un peinado en forma de planeta saturno. Harry lo reconoció. Se trataba de Gladiolus, el amigo de Sione. Por lo visto era artista también.  
  
-Holaholahóla, chicos y chicas de Hogwarths, ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? Vengo a cantaros unos temas...  
  
Mientras Gladiolus seguía parloteando, Severus murmuró:  
  
-Qué extraño que Dumbledore haya contratado a un cantante gay para este baile.  
  
-Severus... me temo que es una manera de decirnos que todo está bien.  
  
-...así que un aplauso muy fuerte a mi compañera de hoy, ¡Sione!  
  
Severus enarcó las cejas: su hermana estaba entrando en el escenario, con su vestido de los años 20. Mac Gonagall se sentó en la banqueta del piano, y entonces Gladiolus y Sione empezaron a entonar "You and me"  
  
-Esto es increíble- dijo Severus con una amplia sonrisa, que pronto se fue convirtiendo en una risa franca y abierta. Harry estaba tan contento de verle feliz... Sione y Gladiolus ejecutaban unos divertidos pasos de baile, y toda la sala parecía encantada con el espectáculo, especialmente Neville, cuyos ojos resplandecían. Al terminar, el gran comedor se llenó de aplausos atronadores. Pero a la noche aún le quedaban más sorpresas... En las sombras, dos prefectos conspiraban.  
  
-Cada vez lo tengo menos claro... imaginate que simplemente está enamorado de alguien.- Dijo Hermione- Ni siquiera se nos había ocurrido pensarlo.  
  
-Oh, sí, claro. Hermy, para ser tan lista, a veces no lo eres tanto, eh. A ver, ¿Quiénes son los mejores amigos de Harry?  
  
-Tú y yo, Ron, pero...  
  
-Déjame terminar, déjame terminar. Por tanto, si Harry estuviera legítimamente enamorado de alguna chica, ¿Quiénes serían los primeros en saberlo?  
  
-Vale, sí, pero... vamos a introducir una variable... imagínate que...- Sione no sabía cómo introducir "esa" variable en concreto.  
  
-No, Hermy, no me líes. Nos ha costado mucho elaborar la nube reveladora como para desperdiciarla.  
  
Hermione asintió, de mala gana. Salieron, pero volverían pronto.  
  
Gladiolus y Sione terminaron de recibir todos sus aplausos, haciendo graciosas reverencias. Pero lo mejor aún estaba por llegar. Gladiolus se aclaró la garganta para hablar.  
  
-Bueno, chicas y chicos y no tan chicos- dijo, guiñando un ojo en dirección de Snape, sólo que nadie se dio cuenta- aquí viene la verdadera sorpresa de esta noche... con todos ustedes... (redoble de tambores mágicos...) ¡Renato Zero!  
  
Un hombre de pelo y ojos negros, vestido con una llamativa levita oscura pero brillante, entró en el escenario. Los aplausos se multiplicaron y algunas chicas chillaban.  
  
-¡Rennie¡- dijo Snape, muy sorprendido. Harry se dio cuenta de que en su voz había una fuerte emoción.  
  
-¿Lo conoces?  
  
-¡Es mi hermano!  
  
Efectivamente, Harry vio cómo Renato abrazaba a Sione sobre el escenario. No podía ser otra cosa que un reencuentro entre hermanos que hace tiempo que no se ven.  
  
-Huyó muy joven a Italia, porque no soportaba a nuestros padres. Por eso se puso de apellido "Zero", precisamente para significar que el no tenía apellido, que no tenía familia. No poseía los dones mágicos habituales, y le hacían la vida imposible. Sin embargo, tenía otros talentos que son igual de mágicos... la capacidad de componer, de crear, de inventar mundos y sensaciones...  
  
En el escenario, Renato cogió el micrófono:  
  
-He venido hoy, día del solsticio de primavera, para celebrar con vosotros los amores que nacen. Aprovechad vuestra juventud, que no es otra cosa que vuestros sueños: hay viejos que son más jóvenes que los adolescentes que no son capaces de desear con toda su alma. Imaginad, desead, desead con todas vuestras fuerzas, porque la época de los deseos son "los mejores años de vuestra vida".  
  
A Severus le brillaban los ojos. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz con el mundo, tenía a su lado a un chico que lo amaba con locura, y además, veía a sus dos hermanos reunidos. El mundo podía ser muy maravilloso, a veces. Estrechó a Harry contra sí, ganándose un beso tierno y ardiente.  
  
Una gran orquesta, salida de no se sabe dónde, empezó con los acordes de la canción. Pero en ese preciso momento, una nube negra empezó a apoderarse del cielo boreal.  
  
Dumbledore sacudía la cabeza, con gesto de fastidio, pero ya era tarde: una lluvia de color azul verdoso empezó a caer suavemente sobre todos los sorprendidos asistentes.  
  
-Hermione, ¿qué se supone que tiene que pasar con quien haya lanzado el hechizo ardentus?  
  
-Debería ponerse de color verde. Y su piel se quedará así mucho tiempo...  
  
Nada parecía ocurrir. Los estudiantes tomaban la fina lluvia como parte de la organización del evento, y jugaban con ella. Pero de pronto se oyó un grito desgarrador.  
  
-AAARRRGH!!!  
  
La gente se apartó de quien estaba gritando. Cho, disfrazada de reina de las amazonas, se estaba volviendo verde por segundos.  
  
-¿Qué PASA? ¿QUIEN HA SIDO?- chillaba histéricamente, a la vez que lloraba.  
  
Hermione se adelantó hasta ella.  
  
-De modo que fuiste tú quien robó la poción. ¿Así me agradeces que confiara en ti, Cho?  
  
-No me importa nada lo que tú pienses, Granger. Lo único que quería era que Harry volviera a quererme, fuera como fuera, pero no funcionó...- Cho se deshizo en llanto. Sus amigas, sin querer tocarla no fuera a ser que el color de su piel fuera contagioso, la consolaban a distancia.  
  
Dumbledore se adelantó.  
  
-Ay, Cho, pequeña... te queda mucho por aprender, pero esas cosas no las enseñamos en Hogwarths... La poción no funcionó porque no afecta a las personas que ya están verdaderamente enamoradas de las personas con las que compartirán su vida.  
  
Harry abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Es eso cierto?", le prenguntó mentalmente a Severus. Este le miró con cariño, y le respondió con un beso.  
  
-Y Harrry está exactamente en esa situación, Cho... así que creo que lo mejor es que vayas a ver a Poppy... te dará algo.  
  
Cho, derrotada, salió de la gran sala. Pero Ron no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.  
  
-Harry, ¿Cuál es el de verdad? Sal, no seas cobarde- su voz jugaba con la broma, pero había en ella un deje de rencor. Harry se adelantó un paso, junto con Severus.  
  
-¿Es esta tu pareja?- preguntó gravemente Ron. -Sí, Ron.  
  
-Bueno, ¡pues que se quite ya el disfraz! Quiero saber de una vez quien es, y porqué se lo habías ocultado a tu mejor amigo, porque desde luego...  
  
-Ron...  
  
-...desde luego, si no puedes confiar en mí, a ver en quien vas a confiar, digo yo...  
  
-...¡RON!  
  
-...si no te he demostrado que podías confiar en...  
  
-¡RON, NO LLEVA DISFRAZ¡  
  
Las palabras de Harry tardaron eras geológicas en penetrar el duro intelecto de Weasley. Todas las maquinarias y engranajes de su cerebro estaban funcionando al 150 %.  
  
-¿Qu-qui-quieres decir que... que este... que tu...- Ron no lo podía asimilar.  
  
-Sí, Ron, el hombre al que amo es Severus, y esa es la razón por la que no te lo dije. Sabía que te iba a costar aceptarlo.  
  
-¡Pero entonces porqué no está verde? Hicimos la poción para descubrir quién te había lanzado el ardentus, y es él, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Ron estaba al borde del colapso, casi peor que Cho. Dumbledore se vio obligado a intervenir.  
  
-Ron, Severus no ha reverdecido porque no ha practicado ningún hechizo sobre Harry. Simplemente, es así.  
  
A Ron le dio un ataque de risa histérica, y Hermione se lo llevó. Iba a tener que explicarle muchas cosas sobre las abejitas y las otras abejitas.  
  
En el escenario, la orquesta aprovechó esta última huida para volver a empezar la melodía, y Renato se puso a cantar "I migliori anni della nostra vita".  
  
En la pista, cientos de parejas se abrazaban de nuevo al mismo compás.  
  
-¿Quieres pasar conmigo los mejores años de mi vida, Harry?  
  
-No se me ocurre nada mejor a lo que dedicar la mía, Severus. 


	10. Finales que son comienzos

(Nadie me ha comentado si hizo lo de las canciones, creo que podía ser divertido...)  
  
Perdonen ustedes que haya tardado tanto con los finales. Son tres, y así hay para elegir: uno es como me pidió Pati v.  
  
Muchas gracias a Marla, Lilith, Anna Potter y Nevichii. Espero que os guste algún final.  
  
Voy a empezar otro fic sobre esta misma pareja, ¿algún deseo?  
  
Besos desde Madrid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Final I  
  
La húmeda y lóbrega mazmorra donde tenía lugar la clase de pociones parecía aún más tétrica de lo habitual, y el profesor Snape estaba de un humor de perros. Los alumnos de segundo año no se atrevían ni a respirar.  
  
-¡He dicho miles de veces que hay que moler el acónito durante nueve minutos! ¿Cómo es posible que nadie en esta clase sepa mirar un reloj? Este es el grupo más incompetente que...  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula.  
  
-Perdona la interrupción... sólo quería decirte que ya hemos regresado.  
  
Era Harry, con un brazo en cabestrillo. Parecía muy cansado. La cara de Snape se iluminó, y dejó los reproches a sus estudiantes colgando en el aire de la clase, para dirigirse telepáticamente a su amado.  
  
-¡Harry! No puedo creer que ya estés aquí... te he echado tanto de menos... ¿estás bien?  
  
-Sí, tuvimos suerte. Sólo un par de huesos que Poppy reparará en una tarde.  
  
La mirada de Harry expresaba alegría, ternura, amor, y unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a su profesor. Severus estaba perdiendo su cara de profesor, así que salió del aula y cerró la puerta para hablar cómodamente con Harry.  
  
-Harry, estaba tan preocupado...  
  
Sin tener en cuenta que cualquiera podría pasar por allí, Severus envolvió a Harry en un abrazo cálido. Harry se sentía, más que nunca en su vida, en casa, exactamente en el lugar donde tenía que estar. Escuchaba la respiración de Severus y no comprendía cómo podía haber sobrevivido casi seis semanas sin él.  
  
-Harry, no puedes seguir cumpliendo cada encargo que te quiera hacer Dumbledore. No soporto que estés alejado y siempre en peligro. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude a preparar los exámenes libres? En cuanto pases tus EXTASIS, podrás solicitar el puesto de profesor de Defensa.  
  
-Ya sé, ya sé, sólo que... yo soy un chico de acción, y estudiar se me hace tan cuesta arriba... sólo de pensarlo me da pereza...  
  
Harry bostezó, mitad por teatro y mitad por un profundo cansancio. Severus se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiada fatiga acumulada.  
  
-Ve a descansar, Harry... te buscaré en cuanto amanezca.  
  
Se despidieron con un cariñoso beso. Cuando Harry cayó sobre la cama, en la enfermería, ya estaba dormido.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en la enfermería, sino en la habitación de Severus, en la gran cama del piso de arriba. Las primeras luces del alba teñían la sala de un azul pálido.  
  
-Te robé de la enfermería... no podía aguantar ni un minuto más sin ti. Le dejé una nota a Poppy...  
  
Harry, aún medio dormido, notó que su brazo ya estaba curado, y lo utilizó para acariciar el rostro del profesor. La calma y felicidad hacían que su piel pareciera tan diferente... Severus estaba extendiendo una pomada por el pecho desnudo del muchacho.  
  
-Te hará bien... ¿te gusta?  
  
La crema burbujeaba ligeramente sobre el pecho de Harry, produciéndole una especie de cosquillas cálidas nada desagradables. Harry iba despertándose del todo: en realidad, sentía que se le despertaban todos los rincones del cuerpo.  
  
-Severus, he estado pensando... es verdad que no me apetece nada estudiar, pero lo paso tan mal teniendo que estar alejado de ti, que creo que si me ayudas, lo intentaré...  
  
Snape sonrió de oreja a oreja. Había estado preparando mil razones y motivos para pedirle a Harry que estudiara, pero se le había adelantado. Sonrió pícaramente.  
  
-Harry, te preometo que voy a hacer que el estudio te resulte MUY divertido...  
  
Mientras seguía extendiendo la crema balsámica sobre la espalda del muchacho, con dedos ágiles y expertos, le explicaba:  
  
-Tenemos dos meses hasta los exámenes. Nos dará tiempo si trabajas seis horas al día y si cumples los deberes que te ponga. Por supuesto, serás premiado en caso de hacerlo bien. Pero si eres perezoso...  
  
Harry ya sabía lo que iba a pasar si no estudiaba, y se dio cuenta de que la motivación de poder dormir con sus ex profesor era más fuerte que cualquier otra. Los dedos de Snape le dibujaban en la espalda el mapa de un país imaginario que burbujeaba y despedía ondas de calor dorado. Harry empezaba a sentirse una marioneta bajo los dedos sabios de Severus, y sentía cómo los efluvios del bálsamo hacían desaparecer su fatiga y renovaban sus energías. Quiso darse la vuelta para besar a Severus, pero este le bloqueó el movimiento.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres que te bese?  
  
-Harry, necesitas descansar un poco más aún. Porque te prometo que en cuanto pueda estar contigo, va a ser agotador...  
  
-No estoy cansado... lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que la cafeína...  
  
-Qué muggle que eres- le susurró cariñosamente Severus.- La cafeína...  
  
Pero esta vez no rechazó el beso de Harry, que aprovechó la risa para lazarse a su cuello. En un minuto, lo llenó de besos y pequeños mordiscos.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Quieres que de clase con un pañuelito al cuello, o que?  
  
-Me da igual, sólo quiero comerte, necesito el sabor de cada rincón de tu piel...  
  
Pero Harry, por supuesto, ya conocía a la perfección los diferentes sabores de cada rincón de Severus. Llevaban juntos varios maravillosos meses, interrumpidos por las "misiones" que Dumbledore encargaba a Harry de vez en cuando. El puesto de vigilante de pasillos no era más que una excusa para el director, que utilizaba a Harry como enviado especial allá donde hubiera un problema. Y estas ausencias se le hacían eternas...  
  
Severus se estaba ablandando bajo los deseados besos de Harry... la boca elástica del chico le hablaba sin palabras, fruncía sus labios como si quisiera cercar pequeñas parcelas de la piel del profesor, como si marcara caminos para no olvidarse de ellos... Severus sintió cómo la sangre se le iba llenando de una sensación de bienestar total, cómo sus músculos se dejaban llevar por la sensación de pertenecer a esa boca, cómo su mente se echaba a volar mientras su cuerpo se entregaba a los pequeños besos de Harry...  
  
El rostro de Harry estaba rosado, encendido por la prisa del amor. Sus brazos intentaban enlazar el torso de Severus, y a la vez pellizcar sus brazos, y masajear sus hombros, y recorrer su espalda, y buscar... demasiadas cosas para tan pocas manos. Severus estaba como en trance, dejándose mimar con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad prendida en los labios. Y Harry no encontraba la manera de establecer un contacto total con él: se le abrazaba con todo el cuerpo, frotándose contra su pecho, se enroscaban, rodaban, se amasaban y se mezclaban como estrellas en colisión... el contacto de sus pieles enviaba señales luminosas de urgencia: Harry se sentía como si estuviera en el fondo de un lago, manteniendo la respiración, y necesitara liberar sus pulmones por completo... no, no era eso: era sed, una sed profunda y brutal, pero no nacía de su garganta sino de su vientre. Sed de volcarse en el cuerpo de su amado. Y su amado le leyó el deseo del pensamiento.  
  
-Harry, quiero que sepas que yo nunca antes...  
  
Esa ternura inesperada enardeció aún más al muchacho, que aferró la cadera de Severus con un gesto ansioso y brutal, abriéndola como una fruta. El profesor gemía entrecortadamente de dolor, mordiéndose la boca para contener el volumen de sus quejidos. Pero Harry no se apiadaba de él, sino que empezó a balancearse en la cama para imprimir movimiento a su unión, y después comenzó a moverse lentamente, lentamente... hasta que comprendió que los gemidos de Severus habían cambiado de cariz. Entonces aferró el centro del hombre con ambas manos, mientras su cadera le transmitía una cadencia creciente, y sintió cómo sus cuerpos ya estaban cubiertos de un sudor mutuo que se entremezclaba, excitándolos aún más... Harry se dio cuenta de que, dentro de sus manos, Severus no iba a esperarle, así que incrementó la fuerza de sus golpes para terminar al mismo tiempo que él, para deshacerse dentro, por fin dentro, y tanto, del hombre al que amaba...  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Pasaron tres meses. Las clases particulares de Severus habían funcionado, y Harry superó brillantemente los EXTASIS, y fue contratado por Dumbledore como profesor de DCAO. Su dormitorio estaba muy cerca del de Severus: tanto que bastaba con mover cierto espejo para pasar de uno al otro. Con el paso del tiempo, su relación se afianzó y adoptaron dos niñas chinas, Lía y Lai, trasladándose a vivir a un castillo en el norte de Gales. Todos los días iban a dar clase mediante polvos flu. Las niñas eran estupendas, una de ellas resultó tener capacidades mágicas, y la otra un gran talento para la música, como su tío Renato. Ron y Hermione se casaron, por supuesto, montaron una empresa de catering plegable y miniaturizado mágico, y tuvieron siete niños pelirrojos, todos varones, uno de los cuales terminó casándose con Lai. El día en el que Harry y Severus fueron abuelos fue el segundo mejor de sus vidas, después de aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos.  
  
Final II  
  
No hay ningún cielo como el de Venecia. La humedad del aire parece haber retenido la mirada de todos los pintores del pasado como un espejo.  
  
Harry y Severus estaban tomando un baño en una piscina instalada en la terraza de un antiguo palazzo. Desde ese punto de vista privilegiado, podía verse parte del gran canal, hasta el mar. No hablaban: dejaban que el silencio se empapara de la belleza del instante y del lugar.  
  
Renato, el hermano de Severus, los había invitado a uno de sus palacios durante las vacaciones de invierno. A pesar de que hacía frío en Venecia, en el palazzo existía un microclima mágico que lo hacía permanecer templado. Harry y Severus se enjabonaban mutuamente con esencia de sándalo y cedro.  
  
-¿De verdad estás decidido a dejar el colegio, Severus? Sé que te gusta enseñar. Y, por supuesto, no hay ningún profesor de pociones como tú...  
  
-Estoy seguro de que Hermione tardará muy pocos años en ponerse a mi nivel, con la ayuda de Sione. Será una profesora excelente, y Dumbledore lo sabe. Lo que pasa es que le da pena que nos vayamos. Creo que le gustas.  
  
Harry se quedó muy serio, como preocupado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Severus le estaba gastando una pequeña broma, y le envió un golpe de agua espumosa como castigo.  
  
-¡Siempre me tomas el pelo!  
  
-Es que eres tan inocente... es adorable ver cómo caes en todas mis redes.  
  
Harry se sumergió en la bañera para humedecerse el pelo. Dentro del agua, abrió los ojos y vio que una parte de su compañero apuntaba hacia él. Salió del agua, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perrito.  
  
-Oye, te lo decía en serio. No tienes que dejar tu puesto de profesor por mí...  
  
-no es por ti, Harry, es por nosotros. Nunca en mi vida había tenido nada que mereciera tanto la pena, y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo... mientras dure.  
  
-¿Es que no crees que vaya a durar siempre?- preguntó alarmado Harry.  
  
-Bueno... nunca se sabe...  
  
Pero la sonrisa socarrona del profesor le hizo ver a Harry que se trataba de otra de sus bromitas.  
  
-¡Te voy a matar!- gritó Harry, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo erecto de Severus, intentando abofetearle a pesar del agua. Pero los húmedos puñetazos se convirtieron en otra cosa.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Harry encontró a Renato y a Severus desayunando juntos bajo una vid entrelazada, y se sentó junto a ellos.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Harry! ¿Quieres zumo de naranjas sanguinas?  
  
-Sí, por favor... necesito recuperar energías.  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba que se hicieran alusiones a su vida sensual delante de su hermano. Pero Renato sonrió, divertido.  
  
-Vaya luna de miel que lleváis vosotros dos... casi un año ya. Por cierto, hermano, ¿ya has decidido qué hacer con tu vida?  
  
-Sí. Voy a dejar el colegio para aceptar un puesto en los laboratorios farmacéuticos PotioPharma. Sabes, ya estoy un poco harto de chiquillos...  
  
Al decir esto miró a Harry, que le sacó la lengua.  
  
-Pues me alegro mucho, eso te dará mucha más libertad... ¿Y dónde piensas trasladarte?  
  
-Donde decida Harry. El laboratorio tiene sucursales en todas partes, y me han permitido elegir.- respondió con naturalidad Severus.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó. No esperaba esa responsabilidad, pero le pareció un gesto de confianza muy tierno por parte de su amante. Vaya. Le daba vértigo tener que escoger un lugar de entre todos los del mundo.  
  
-Harry, me encantaría que decidierais quedaros aquí en Venecia, conmigo.- dijo Renato.  
  
Pero Harry no podía decidir tan rápido. Le agradeció la invitación a Renato. Terminaron de desayunar, y luego fueron a admirar los mosaicos de Santa Maria delle Fiore.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
-Severus... ¿sabes una cosa?  
  
Estaban tumbados bajo las estrellas. Severus había estado enseñando a Harry a distinguir el color de los diferentes planetas.  
  
-Siento como si el mundo fuera mío, como si lo tuviera todo... primero tú, lo mejor que podía pasarme, luego la sensación de libertad, de poder dejar los estudios... siempre pensé que estaría ligado a Dumbledore toda la vida, y no es que no le agradezca todo lo que ha hecho por mí... tú sabes que lo quiero...  
  
-Y él a ti. Ya te dije que le gustas.  
  
-Escúchame, te estoy hablando en serio...- la voz de Harry sonaba soñadora- ... y ahora tú me ofreces el mundo entero, Severus, la posibilidad de ir a cualquier lugar... el planeta...  
  
-Bueno, no es para tanto. Sólo quiero que estés a gusto allá donde vayamos.  
  
-Sí que lo es, Severus... te pones en mis manos...  
  
-Hace tiempo que estoy en tus manos, y no sólo en tus manos...  
  
-¡Un momento! ¿Eso es una estrella fugaz?  
  
-Pues sí... ¿ya sabes tu deseo?  
  
Pero el deseo de Harry, en ese momento, no era otro que girarse noventa grados y buscar la boca de Severus, mientras en la línea del horizonte un meteorito se deshacía en llamas a causa de la fricción atmosférica.  
  
Final III  
  
Era ya de noche, una bellísima noche con el cielo lleno de estrellas. Harry y Severus descansaban en la cama del profesor, con los brazos entrelazados, después de un largo domingo de caricias eléctricas. Sus cuerpos estaban agotados, pero algo dentro de ellos necesitaba aún más, pedía más cercanía, un contacto más profundo cada vez. Querían beberse el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma, así que se hacían preguntas sobre su pasado, y cada uno le contaba al otro los detalles más íntimos de su vida.  
  
-Harry, ¿te das cuenta de que cuando tú tengas mi edad yo ya seré un viejo?  
  
Harry sonrió, malévolamente, por lo que esa frase significaba, pero Severus quedó sorprendido por esa expresión en el rostro del muchacho.  
  
-¿Y si yo te dijera que hay maneras para evitar eso?- preguntó de repente un Harry algo cambiado.  
  
Snape lo miraba con expectación, un poco sorprendido.  
  
-Severus, ¿quieres la vida eterna conmigo?  
  
Snape tardó un segundo en contestar. Sabía lo que esa pregunta podía significar, y tenía dudas razonables. Pero un destello profundo en los ojos de Harry disipó todas sus preocupaciones, y asintió telepáticamente, volcando todas sus esperanzas en el muchacho más lleno de sorpresas del mundo.  
  
Harry lo miró con una ternura infinita y luego abrió la boca, desplegando un par de inmensos colmillos, mientras sus ojos centelleaban, pasando del verde al rojo. Severus gimió de placer. 


	11. Respuestas del pasado

Este epílogo es un encargo de Thatiana, también para Nevichii... perdona por ser tan limonera, es una gran tentación, pero a lo mejor quito un poco. Acabo de colgar otro fic de los mismos dos tortolitos, un poco más suave... por ahora.  
  
Un saludo para Marla. Me alegro de que te gustara la parejita feliz :  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Cuando los dientes de Harry penetraron el cuello de Severus, traspasando la aorta con un crujido húmedo, este creyó que iba a desintegrarse de placeres mezclados... la sensación de disolverse en la boca de harry, de fundirse con él, y también la de perder la cabeza poco a poco, como si entrara en un sueño dulcísimo... el convertirse todo él en un líquido hipersensible, y sentir cómo se expandía en el tiempo mientras que el espacio se comprimía alrededor de ese núcleo que formaba con Harry, exactamente en el centro del universo... Creyó estallar, en una oleada intensa y desbocada, y se desmayó.  
  
...oooOOOooo...  
  
Al despertar, Severus sintió en sus labios un líquido templado y aromático, que bebió con avidez.  
  
Era alimento, era energía... pero era más, era mucho más: se trataba del cuerpo de Harry, de la mezcla definitiva de sus almas en la unión de su sangre. Severus sentía un calor trémulo que se expandía por sus venas, llenándolo de vida  
  
Pasaron un rato abrazados, mientras Severus se recuperaba totalmente. De vez en cuando, Harry le daba sangre de su propia boca, en un beso en el que se mezclaba el amor y la sed.  
  
Cuando Severus estuvo saciado, miró fijamente los ojos verdes de Harry.  
  
-¿Me vas a explicar cómo te hiciste...?- Severus dejó la pregunta en el aire, de donde la recogió Harry.  
  
-Fue el año pasado. Cuando Dumbledore me explicó la profecía que pesaba sobre Voldemort y yo, según la cual ninguno de nosotros no podría vivir mientras el otro existiera, me dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo con un miedo en la cabeza: si, al final, Voldemort conseguía derrotarme, no quedarían muchas esperanzas para el mundo.  
  
Harry tenía una especie de dolor en los ojos. Era la primera vez que Severus le veía así de triste desde que estaban juntos, y le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Si yo moría... Voldemort conseguiría todo mi poder, y renacería más fuerte que nunca, como un fénix oscuro... Y Dumbledore también me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa: todas las personas para las que yo representaba una esperanza, al verme derrotado, quizá dejarían de luchar, y serían arrastradas al lado oscuro. Harry parecía tan viejo... en sus ojos verde oscuro se reflejaban las estrellas más lejanas.  
  
-Pero Dumbledore me dijo que existía una posibilidad de incrementar mis poderes, de hacerme casi invencible, pero que eso supondría un gran sacrificio por mi parte... Me explicó en qué consiste hacerse vampiro, y me pidió que aceptara convertirme en uno de ellos para vencer definitivamente a Voldemort. Y acepté. No tenía otra opción, aunque el vértigo de ese infinito me hizo pasar muchas noches en blanco, entre pesadillas y miedos sin resolver...  
  
Severus se acurrucó aún más contra Harry. El viejo Dumbledore no le había contado nada acerca de la transformación del chico.  
  
-Una semana después, Dumbledore me citó en su salón. Allí estaba con él un hombre rubio, de unos cuarenta años, muy elegante. Sin embargo había algo extraño en cómo la luz actuaba alrededor suyo. Parecía brillar, y al mismo tiempo, ser un poco traslúcido. Sus ropas eran de otra época, pero tampoco parecía un mago... "este es Marius", me explicó Dumbledore, "es un amigo mío desde hace mucho tiempo". El hombre llamado Marius me preguntó: "Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?", y yo respondí que sí. Sus ojos brillaron con un relámpago rapidísimo.  
  
Harry tragó saliva.  
  
-Entonces no tuve tiempo de nada más. En el instante siguiente, ese hombre que parecía moverse a la velocidad de la luz estaba abriendo mi cuello con sus dientes. Perdí el conocimiento, cegado de dolor, y después sentí cómo me daba de beber su sangre. Hicimos eso varios días. Después, una vez por semana, estuvo viniendo a enseñarme cómo controlar las nuevas capacidades que había en mi cuerpo. Fue así como conseguí vencer definitivamente a Voldemort... Pero esa historia ya la sabes.  
  
Harry miró a Severus, casi con timidez...  
  
-¿Quieres... que te muestre algo?  
  
Severus dio la mano a Harry, que lo llevó caminado hasta el balcón. Entonces lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y lo levantó del suelo en un vuelo lento. Salieron al cielo nocturno, siempre abrazados, con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.  
  
-Me ha dado tanto miedo afrontar la eternidad yo sólo...  
  
Entonces, la mirada de Harry se iluminó de nuevo. El niño de dieciséis años que siempre sería le dijo a su amante:  
  
-Pero ahora es distinto. Estamos juntos, por fin nos hemos encontrado... y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... todo el tiempo del mundo sólo existe para ser tuyo y mío...  
  
Harry giró en el aire y se dirigieron hacia las montañas, de dónde venía un maravilloso olor a hierbas y a tierra mojada.  
  
-¿Me vas a querer siempre, Severus?  
  
Severus se sentía ebrio con la sensación del cuerpo de Harry aferrándolo con la fuerza de diez hombres, con la nueva sangre que corría por sus venas, con el perfume de la montaña, con el viento acariciándole la cara... y no tuvo palabras. Sólo pudo responderle con un largo beso. 


End file.
